DSD SOUNDKILLER
by Starrky
Summary: este es una historia en la cual narro todo lo sucedido en las vidas pasadas de los espadas cuando estaban vivos, antes de morir y convertirse en espadas, contando cada uno de los crimenes que cometieron en vida llevandolos a la perdicion sobre la vida
1. Piloto

**DSD SOUNDKILLER **

**CAPITULO 0 "PILOTO" **

Antes que la muerte apareciera frente a ellos, y los mandase a hueco mundo, estas tres personas cometían asesinato tras asesinato, uno lo hacía por destrucción, el otro por desesperación y el ultimo por soledad buscando ser aceptado. Sin embargo una vez que se volvieron a encontrar en otra forma de vida siguieron actuando igual, pero ahora daremos paso a lo que sucedió realmente antes de que los tres murieran, relatando todos sus crímenes y el motivo que los unió a una organización de asesinos seriales.

Por el año de mil novecientos sesenta, en el pueblo de karakura, todo era tranquilidad y armonía entre los ciudadanos, los alumnos asistían regularmente a la escuela por las mañanas, dando así el inicio de un nuevo curso donde un alumno llega a la puerta de la escuela y lee el letrero

"_ESCUELA PREPARATORIA DE KARAKURA – BIENVENIDOS A TODOS"_

De repente él escuchó un ruido en el interior de la escuela, y corrió para ver lo que sucedía en las instalaciones, al llegar a la zona, se encontró a dos jóvenes, donde uno de ellos pedía dinero para comprarse el almuerzo y de paso un regalo para una de las maestras que le atrae, deduciendo que estos chicos son de grados más avanzados, y antes que el adremetiera a su víctima se escucho una voz diciendo:

- Ey tu! Parece que el día de hoy encontré una pelea, ¿tú qué piensas Nnoitra?

Una segunda voz se escucho atrás del primero:

- No vale la pena matarlo, ya que es insignificante, pero tengo tantas ganas de luchar que la ultima vez deje mal herido al fastidioso de Aporro!

Pero el sujeto simplemente se reía de lo que decían a tal grado que los amenazo con matarlos, y un sujeto de pelo azul salió de la sombra del edificio de gimnasia, se reía con locura y las siguientes líneas que menciono fueron un aliento de tortura:

- ¡tu… tu…. Tú me vas matar! Quiero ver la muerte enfrente de mí y tú vas a ser el que me la muestre, ¡estas idiota!

- Recuerda que apenas eres de primer ingreso, y no tendrás posibilidades frente a mi

- Ya lo veremos, ¡idiota!

- El chico de tercer año, soltó a su víctima para encarar al tipo de cabello azul.

- Tu cabello azul es ridículo, ¡despíntatelo!

- Al demonio con tus comentarios, si vas a venir quiero que lo hagas ¡ya!

- Como tu digas

Fue tan repentino ver el primer golpe del chico de azul que tiro por completo en el suelo al alumno de tercer año, y antes que él se pudiera levantar del suelo, el vio un segundo golpe que le impidió moverse por completo y quedar tendido. Acto seguido salió la segunda persona, el era diferente a su compañero de pelo azul, el era más alto, con el cabello largo y negro que cubría parte de la cara, dando un aspecto de un chico insensible y de temer, al igual que el chico de cabello azul, dando señales de rebeldía, demostrando que en el primer momento ellos causarían grandes problemas dentro de la institución. Mientras que el alumno que acudió a ver lo sucedido, simplemente suspiro y dijo:

- ¡Qué flojera ver pelear a dos personas, pero es interesante encontrarme este tipo de gente! Mejor me largo al salón.

Dio el timbrazo de que los alumnos debían de acudir a sus aulas, en el mural escolar se pegaron las listas de los grupos asignados a los de nuevo ingreso, acudiendo así el chico de cabello azul y su compañero, diciéndose:

- ¡Estamos en el mismo salón!

- El otro chico se acerco también y se coloco donde estaban los problemáticos y dijo.

- ¡Sera un año interesante! Hace tiempo que no estoy de buen humor

- Durante la primera hora de clase la profesora de matemáticas pasó lista mencionando dando mención a:

- Coyote Starrk!

- Presente!

Todos parecieron burlarse del apellido de Starrk, pero a él menos le importo, tanto que en la primaria y secundaria sucedía lo mismo, sabiendo que su apellido es de descendencia mexicana por parte de su padre, pero a las burlas vino acompañado de varios suspiros de las chicas que se encontraban en el salón, cosa que también le dio poca importancia desde luego.

Después continuaron hasta llegar con:

- Jeaguerjaques Grimmjow

- ¡aquí!

- Jigura Nnoitra

- ¡presente!

Desde la mención de estos dos alumnos, atrajo la mirada de Starrk hacia ellos, pero ellos se percataron y Grimmjow le susurro algo a Nnoitra de modo que nadie lo escuchase.

Al término de las clases Starrk se disponía a irse a su casa solo, se escucha la voz de GrimmJow

- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de andar solo por las calles?

- No para nada, ¿Por qué debería de tener miedo?

- Porque en esta escuela existen sujetos que pueden matarte, ¿lo sabías? (riendo)

- Sé de tu existencia, lo que buscas es pelear, ¿no es así?

- ¡Bah! Me molestan las personas que usan la inteligencia, pero se ve que eres muy fuerte

- ¿Y qué tiene que si lo sea? ¿aun me vas a querer matar?

- Parece que te tendré que darte una lección que jamás olvidaras

- Nnoitra se dispone a hablar:

- ¡Otro sujeto insignificante! Eso no me ayudara en ser demostrar que soy el mas fuerte entre los alumnos de esta basura de preparatoria.

Starrk, prestando atención a lo último que dijo Nnoitra, Grimmjow sin dar aviso soltó un golpe que rápidamente Starrk lo esquivo, y repetidamente esquivaba los ataques de su adversario, a pesar que la velocidad de los golpes de Grimmjow aumentaba, Starrk parecía no meter ningún puño sobre el cuerpo de su compañero de clase, despertando el interés de Nnoitra quien no prestaba atención a la pelea. Alegando:

- Al parecer a la pequeña pantera, no puede dar ningún rasguño. Me das lastima Grimmjow

- ¡Cállate estúpido!

- Nnoitra seguía mirando con atención la pelea, pareciendo que se desconecta de todos los sentidos, y por detrás de él, un golpe con una vara se escucho, pero él atento detuvo aquel ataque

- Creerías que con eso era más que suficiente para lastimarme

Y al mirar por detrás se escucho la voz del alumno de tercer año que acompañado por el equipo de Pahuyuth

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí, a dos nenitas peleando como idiotas y al chico que se hace sentir el rudo

Y dirigiéndose a GrimmJow

- Tu, me debes por lo que me hiciste hoy en la mañana, así que ahora tendrás que saldar tu cuenta

- Otra vez estás diciendo estupideces, no me hagas reír, tan bien que estaba probando a este chico, llegas para que te mate de verdad

El chico mandó al equipo de Pahuyuth a golpearlos, pero Grimmjow, fue el primero en golpear a uno de ellos y tirarlo al suelo, mientras que otro lo sorprendió por detrás, pero lo desiso facilmente, mientras que Nnoitra, se encargo del resto del equipo con golpes certeros a comparación de su compañeros que golpeaba con brusquedad, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, mientras que Starrk, echo ayuda de sus dos compañeros golpeando a los adversarios y dejarlos mal heridos de toda posibilidad de poder levantarse, al termino del combate, los tres decidieron retirarse sin decir una sola palabra, hasta separarse en el camino que los conduce a su casa, Starrk decidió ir por el parque, pero este paso a lado un vagabundo de sombrero verde con rayas blancas quien iba conduciendo su carreta de mercancías, quien lo miraría con curiosidad y sospecha que no soltó una palabra sino que se siguió derecho en su camino y Starrk, menciono:

- Hoy fue un día muy activo, así que iré a dormir un rato.


	2. Hueco Mundo

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 1 "****HUECO MUNDO"**

中空の世界

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, la alarma sonó despertando a Starrk de su profundo sueño al unísono se oye al voceador anunciando:

"_SE HALLAN SIN VIDA LOS CUERPOS DE DIEZ ALUMNOS PERTENECIENTES DE LA PREPARTORIA DE KARAKURA"_

Bostezando no presto importancia a la noticia, así que prosiguió con sus actividades normales.

o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en la calle se ve caminar a un anciano de cabello y barba canosa, tez morena balanceándose sobre un bastón va dirigiéndose al departamento de criminalística de la policía de la Ciudad de Karakura, donde se le ha informado sobre el asesinato de los diez alumnos de preparatoria. Uno de sus ayudantes le avisa:

- Capitán Barragan, apenas acaban de llegar las fotografías de los hechos sobre los alumnos de la preparatoria

- Muy bien Ggio Vega. Déjame examinarlas por mi propio ojo.

El capitán de las fuerzas policiacas del distrito cuarenta y dos de Tokio, cogió las fotografías y las fue observando con detalle hasta llegar a una conclusión.

- Necesito ver personalmente los hechos, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre la marca de sangre esparcida en el asfalto, tratan de explicarnos algo, antes necesito que mande una orden de retirar los cuerpos sin alterar las manchas de sangre y también llame al operador del helicóptero para ver con claridad esto.

- ¡Sí! Capitán

Las compuertas del helicóptero estaban abiertas para realizar un viaje sobre la ciudad, el capitán Barragan Luisenbarn abordo el lugar del copiloto, mientras que sus demás fracciones lo hicieron en la parte trasera del vehículo, dando la orden al piloto de despegar.

Una vez alcanzando una altura de noventa metros, se veía la ciudad de norte a sur, este a oeste, las pupilas de Barragan se dilataron al ver con precisión las manchas de sangre amplias formando en cada punto una letra a la cual, el comandante se quedo sin palabras, mientras que sus acompañantes se sorprendieron aun más, no conocían el lenguaje en el que está escrito, preguntando a su líder:

- ¡Capitán! ¿Sabe lo que dice estas letras? – preguntó Nirgge Parduoc

- Por supuesto que sí, está escrito en español – aclarando que gran parte de su vida vivió en España, dando su partida hacia Japón después de haber terminado la Guerra Civil Española. – lo que el culpable nos quiere comunicar es algo que no comprendo por qué escribió dos palabras sin sentido.

- Dando una seña al piloto indico que se moviera hacia la letra "H" Inmediatamente de izquierda a derecha en forma de circulo todos escucharon el murmuro de su líder al pronunciar

"_HUECO MUNDO"_

A la espalda de Barragan, Abirama Redder comenta:

- ¿Acaso usted dijo Hueco Mundo?

- Asi es Abirama, como había mencionado no comprendo su significado – explica su líder

- Y por lo visto a todas las victimas sacaron toda su sangre para formar estas palabras, el que lo hizo no debe de estar solo

Con otra seña el capitán índico al piloto el control de la radio, para informar a la central medica que analizaran con minuciosidad los cadáveres en búsqueda de alguna pista sobre el culpable de esta gran masacre que el día de hoy se vivía en Karakura.

Arribando a la superficie, el anciano acelero el paso pensando rápidamente, sus fracciones lo observaban estupefactos puesto que era la primera vez que se le veía preocupado, al instante él miro hacia ellos.

-Como puede estar pasando esto en mi ciudad. Como el rey de Karakura no permitiré que nadie interrumpa la ciudad con estos actos, aniquilare a todos los que me traten de desafiar

Todos dieron aprobación de las palabras de su líder levantando su mano en señal de apoyo incondicional a aquel hombre que por tanto tiempo ha estado al cargo de su trabajo.

o-o-o-o

En la preparatoria de Karakura se colocaron cintas de "No pasar" rodeando la zona para que ninguna persona atraviese el espacio de investigación llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. Starrk se sintió aburrido, que en este día quería ver a la bella maestra de geografía mundial, pero ese deseo se vio interrumpido por la voz de su director que desde su megáfono grito que la escuela se mantendrá cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, localizando con su mirada al joven alumno aburrido para hacer hincapié que los alumnos Coyote Starrk, Jeaguerjaques Grimmjow y Jiruga Nnoitra se deben de presentarse en la sala del director.

Starrk llego sin problemas al despacho del director y con mirada de extrañeza vio al director fumando su cigarrillo, apartando la colilla en el cenicero cuestiono a su alumno

- Starrk, usted sabe que ayer se le vio sorprendido agrediendo a estudiantes de la preparatoria, en especifico a los nueve integrantes del equipo de Pahuyuth más al alumno de tercer año Minamita Kentaro. ¿Tiene algo que decirme al respecto?

- Simplemente pensaba en dormir un rato en el parque después de las clases, pero los idiotas de Grimmjow y Nnoitra…

- Más respeto hacia tus compañeros, estas en una institución – interrumpiéndolo

- Como sea, ellos me detuvieron buscando conflictos, la verdad no quería pelear contra Jeaguerjaques pero su ineptitud y terquedad me obligo a hacerlo, hasta que fui agredido por un integrante del equipo de Pahuyuth y lo ataque por defensa propia…

- ¿Qué más me puede contar?

- Una vez que los dejamos noqueados, los tres nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas sin saber nada de ellos.

- ¿Entonces no está involucrado en los asesinatos?

- ¿De qué asesinatos me está hablando?

- De los diez alumnos de esta preparatoria, y son los mismos a quien tu agrediste el día de ayer

- No tengo ningún interés sobre sus vidas, así que si me disculpa iré a dormir otro rato a mi casa.

- Te ordeno que no te vayas de esta escuela, hasta dar con el paradero del asesino

El director dio una seña desde su ventana, y varios policías entraron desde la puerta, rodeando la salida a Starrk, que él fijamente suspiro largo murmurando que este día va ser muy cansado como el anterior. Dando razón a sus palabras el volteo a ver hacia el director.

- Te tengo atrapado asesino. Policías, ¡Pueden llevárselo!

No sin antes Starrk, fue directamente con el director y lo levanto de su asiento hasta aventarlo al suelo

- Usted no tiene derecho de capturarme – se escucho muy furiosamente

- Claro que si lo tengo, la pelea no basta para delatarlo

- A usted ya le dije que esto es una equivocación, y entonces ¿Dónde se encuentran Grimmjow y Nnoitra

- No te preocupes por ellos, que ya me hice cargo de ellos.

- Esta loco director, estos dos son difíciles de agarrarlos, que hasta yo me iría con cuidado con una amenaza como esta, en verdad se lo digo

Uno de los guardias, intento someterlo, pero la velocidad de Starrk para esquivar rivales es tan sorprendentes que todos al mismo tiempo fueron hacia él; sin ninguna dificultad se quito de encima a todos los custodios y corrió hacia la puerta principal de escuela, al salir al patio principal había una cantidad de treinta policías más que lo estaban esperando, uno de ellos soltó un disparo que falló el intento de herir al culpable, muchas balas siguieron su trayecto no sin antes en la escena apareció Barragan que indico el cese de los disparos. Su mirada clavada en Starrk no le dio muchas pistas para capturarlo o indicarlo como culpable de estos asesinatos que este le indico

- ¡Oye muchacho! Se ve que tú no eres el culpable de todo lo que está pasando en mi ciudad, así que por el día de hoy te dejare ir a donde tú quieras, pero no quiero volverte a ver rondando sobre mi zona, además te estaré vigilando, un paso en falso y serás aniquilado por mis hombres.

Con un bostezo gigantesco Starrk se fue alejando de la escuela, al mismo tiempo clavo una mirada al capitán de las fuerzas policiacas para recordar su rostro, con su caminar lento se fue desapareciendo, mientras que los policías lo vigilaban con las pistolas apuntándolo por si hace algo indebido. El director salió del edificio corriendo enfurecido reclamando al capitán Barragan sobre la captura de este alumno y de los otros dos, respondiéndole al final

- Esta es mi ciudad, señor director, el chico no se ve tan malo al final de todo, con respecto al sujeto de cabello azul y su acompañante les tendré una vigilancia severa, tengo un presentimiento que ellos son los culpables de los asesinatos ocurridos ayer en la noche.

o-o-o

Starrk llega al parque dispuesto a tomar una siesta después de un día tan agotador, pero logra toparse con el mismo hombre que vio el día de ayer.

- Espero y no tengas nada que ver con los asesinatos – indico el señor murmurando mientras se tapa la boca con su abanico que llevaba a la mano

- ¿Ah que se refiere vagabundo?

- Nah, nah, nah … (suspirando) solo estoy un poco loco de mi cabeza – girando su cabeza en señal de broma

- Es usted muy raro, no quiero verlo más por aquí - enfadando

- Asi será por mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de cincuenta años – tornando su voz más seriamente

- Deja de decir estupideces, a esa edad usted estará muerto

- ¡Yo diría que lo contrario! Usted morirá a manos de alguien quien está tratando de localizarlo, mientras tanto por el día de hoy duerma y despiértese, por que el día de mañana usted podrá dormir para siempre en Hueco Mundo.

* * *

_Con esto doy comienzo oficialmente DSD SOUNDKILLER, con este primer capítulo, a pesar de que hay uno pasado, digamos que es el capítulo nombre o piloto (boceto) que va a dar origen la trama original de esta historia, espero que le vaya muy bien y sea aceptada por todos ustedes._

_En este capítulo se irán revelando nombres de antiguos espadas y arrancar, que poco a poco irán apareciendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia. No sé como los pondré, pero al fin y al cabo lo hare jeje…_

_Y también doy gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y sobre todo a la responsable de que esta historia exista, demostrando que hay mejores cosas que el amor y las cosas románticas etc. Y que no todo está sobre una nube rosa, sino que esta se tiene que teñir de color sangre buajajajaja_


	3. Zanpakutou

**DSD SOUNDKILLER **

**CAPITULO 2 "ZANPAKUTOU"**

斬魄刀

- Hueco mundo ehh!

Tras parpadear Starrk, el individuo de sombrero verde y blanco había desaparecido, para su sorpresa busco con la mirada la localización del vagabundo, pero nunca más lo halló. Preguntas él tiene en mente, respuestas que aun no puede conseguir, por lo menos hoy no.

o-o-o-o

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la tienda de antigüedades, se escucharon gritos en su interior, un hombre salió gritando alocadamente al dueño. En su camino Grimmjow y Nnoitra vieron a aquel sujeto, el mismo que lograron identificar, donde la voz de Grimmjow estalló:

- ¡Hey tu! ¡estúpida mierda!

El sujeto se fue acercando, con cada paso que daba, fue sobresaliendo su cabellera rosa, hasta pararse frente a frente con él contestando con cordialidad su agresiva manera de hablar.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Solamente quiero que me expliques una cosa estúpido Aporro

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu eres el responsable de enviarnos a la policía encima, acaso es parte de tu venganza por haberte golpeado el otro día

- Yo no soy nada rencoroso pantera. Además ustedes se meten en muchos problemas que hasta la policía se han enterado – respondió con una leve sonrisa de su boca seguido de un murmullo – no me digan ¿Qué son los responsables del asesinato de los diez alumnos de la preparatoria?

- Eso mismo nos dijo la policía

Antes de que Aporro Granz hablara, lo voz de Nnoitra interrumpió la conversación.

- Dinos la verdad, científico mediocre

- De que tengo que mentir si soy el encargado del área de investigación forense de la unidad policiaca y pienso que ustedes dos son las personas más violentas de la ciudad sin contar a su nuevo compañero de clase que es igual o mucho peor violenta que ustedes dos juntos.

- ¿Y tú cómo carajos sabes de Starrk? – pregunta Grimmjow

- ¿Acaso no conocen nada de él? Les contare, a este chico lo vengo investigando desde hace dos años, se le vincula con el asesinato de un joven debido a que este lo reto a un duelo durante las prácticas de kendo, sabiendo que Starrk era el mejor con el uso de la katana, fue tal la insistencia que irritó la paciencia de él donde decidió a buscarlo para aceptar dicho combate, sin embargo esta pelea nunca se logra efectuar en el dōjō de la escuela secundaria de Kyoto, sino más bien se efectuó en la calle dando por resultado la muerte del joven. Cuyo cuerpo lo analice unas horas más tarde y halle que él fue atravesado por una zanpakutou desmembrando sus brazos y piernas, sin olvidar su cabeza decapitada ¡fue tan interesante que continúe examinando sus restos! Pero les menciono que desde hace dos siglos las zanpakutou estuvieron en desuso después de que el Emperador Ninkō las prohibió y además en esas épocas las pistolas occidentales fueron a remplazar el armamento a base de espadas y katanas del ejercito, proporcionando mas efectividad de muerte a la hora de combatir contra los opositores del nuevo régimen.

Nnoitra y Grimmjow lo miraron con aburrimiento, bostezando, y sin algún interés a la plática. Aporro por su parte no le importo mucho sus reacciones, a excepción de una cosa importante que Grimmjow menciona.

- ¿Y cómo sabes de la existencia de las zanpakutou? Siendo un amante de las espadas, nunca eh visto una durante toda mi vida.

- Como te dije, es un arma prohibida que el emperador mando a quemar todos los documentos referentes a ellos, solamente yo he recuperado fragmentos de dichas escrituras y en mi poder tengo una zanpakutou ¿Estoy seguro que quieres conocer verdad?

- Sería un honor – respondió Grimmjow interesado por las palabras de Aporro

Nnoitra hizo una muesca de desaprobación que no tuvo otra elección más que seguirlos hacia la estación de policía.

Una vez instalados en la estación, los policías levantaron sus pistolas al ver a los dos sospechosos del asesinato ocurrido ayer en la ciudad, la señal del comandante Granz de que bajaran sus armas fue eminente, cuya molestia del líder Barragan hizo que se levantara de su asiento señalando el acto de su subordinado irritando la cien miro a Szayel y a voz enfurecida se dirige a él

- ¿Quién eres tú para mandar en mi lugar? Y ¿Qué hacen estos dos delincuentes aquí en mi ciudad? No les di una orden de que escaparan de la ciudad, mientras tanto a Coyote Starrk nunca lo dejare ir por que ahora es mío.

- Tranquilo Luisenbarn, no tienes que apresurarte, todo está bajo mi control, simplemente le pido permiso en esta ocasión para que ellos entren a mi laboratorio, tengo algo interesante que mostrarles, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

El líder de la policía clavo su mirada en Nnoitra y Grimmjow preguntándoles.

- ¿Desde cuándo conocen a Starrk?

- ¡Ayer! ¿Por qué? – respondió Nnoitra

- No, nada, solamente les advierto que no traten en desafiarme, mejor lárguense de mi ciudad, si no quieren ser aniquilados por mi fuerza.

- No digas tonterías viejo, nunca seremos aniquilados, porque nadie ha podido con nosotros

Szayel interrumpió dando señales de que lo siguieran, antes de que esta reunión se complique más de lo debido.

Los dos chicos lo siguieron, caminaron por un pasillo solitario que condujo hasta unas escaleras, todos subieron hasta el tercer piso, una vez estando arriba, recorrieron otro pasillo alumbrado por los rayos del sol del atardecer caminaron hacia el laboratorio del científico. Cuando Aporro abrió las dos puertas, el olor a formol llego al olfato de Grimmjow que reclamo sobre este aroma putrefacto, provocando la risa de su acompañante Nnoitra que en vez de perjudicarlo le agrado, mientras que Granz simplemente completa los cuerpos de los diez alumnos que están acostados sobre unas mesas metálicas enfrente de su presencia, la sorpresa de los dos estudiantes fue mayor, al detectar las letras que cada uno porta en su espalda formando la palabra "Hueco mundo"

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto Aporro? – pregunta Nnoitra con asombro mientras observa las letras formadas en la espalda de los alumnos

- En teoría si, tiene algo que ver con el uso de las zanpakutou, puesto que el mismo corte en la espalda de estos diez alumnos es la misma que Starrk uso para matar al chico en Kyoto

- Entonces estas marcas están hechas por una zanpakutou – responde Grimmjow observando con más detalle los cortes en la espalda de los muchachos muertos.

- Como puedes ver en la marca, la biselación del filo de la espada es muy diferente a otras espadas existentes, y en mi investigación sobre los fragmentos perdidos, estas pueden tener diferentes tipos hojas, pero siempre respetando la guarnición, el regazo, la empuñadura tal como lo pueden ver a través de sus ojos.

Szayel abrió una cortina donde estaba una espada, muy rara desde el punto de vista de los presentes, porque este tenía una empuñadura tejida en catgut color verde formando figuras romboidales, el material del pomo y la guarnición esta hecho de oro puro junto con el regazo, la hoja era parecida al de una katana, pero la diferencia era en el tamaño de la hoja y que este era más gruesa y la terminación de la punta es más fina que la katana dando por resultado esta arma llamada zanpakutou. Nnoitra fue el primero en tocarla pero al hacerlo, siento una presencia dentro del arma, que soltó el arma de inmediato por miedo, Grimmjow lo miro incrédulo, por el contrario al tocar la espada llego a sentir la misma presencia que había presenciado su compañero, pero este intento a desafiar que se apareciera, pero no hubo respuesta. Aporro los observo alegremente, comprendiendo que su adquisición es lo más fenomenal que ha tenido durante su vida.

- Lo ven, ¿Pueden sentir la presencia de alguien dentro de esa espada?

- Si, ¿Pero quién será? – respondió Nnoitra algo confuso

- No tengo la menor idea, pero lástima que no poseo con la suficiente tecnología para descubrir este enigma

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… algo no entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esta zanpakutou? – pregunta Grimmjow sin apartar la vista de la espada que la volvió a dejarla en su lugar

- Lo conseguí en un local donde venden artefactos raros, un lugar donde el vendedor se dice ser científico de excelencia, pero sus fachas de vagabundo dicen que solamente es un hablador. No fue muy difícil de adquirirlo, es más, me la regalo, nunca comprendí el por qué, pero es una suerte tenerlo en mi poder. Que hasta el mismo Barragan no sabe que tengo esta arma en mi laboratorio, ni los documentos sobre las zanpakutou.

- Es hora de dar una visita a nuestro compañero Starrk, ¿No lo crees Nnoitra? – pregunta Grimmjow a su colega

- Hagámoslo, creo que esta vez encontré a alguien a quien quiero superar y ser el numero uno

Aporro simplemente se limito a sonreír, llevando su plan a cabo, su plan es fácil, usar a Grimmjow y Nnoitra como suéñelos que puedan llevar a la captura de de Starrk, pero en todo plan pensado, tiene márgenes de error, que a futuro el científico tendrá que saldar.

o-o-o-o

Coyote Starrk duerme en su casa, una voz se escucha en su sueño, una niña trata de hablarle, pero ante él un lobo aparece, simplemente lo contempla a mirar, sin embargo se dispone a marchar solitariamente sobre una densa duna de arena sin rumbo fijo invitándolo a que camine a su lado.

* * *

_Hola a todos, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste a todos los que paseen a leer, aunque en esta ocasion, starrk no se presento más que al inicio, pero este capitulo gira en su entorno y de las personas quienes conviven con él._

_Un agradecimiento a la Jefa Editora por mencionarme que este capitulo le fascino, aunque sigo sin entender, si el misterio esta bien o quiere mas misterio al asunto, la verdad no tengo idea, pero dare el esfuerzo por mejorar con cada capitulo._

gracias a todos por leer!

ou revoir!


	4. Soledad y compañia

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 3 "SOLEDAD Y COMPAÑÍA"**

孤独と会社

_- ¿Arena? ¿En qué lugar estoy?_

_Starrk recurre las arduas dunas de arena, bajo la oscuridad de la luna menguante, quien parecía ser la única acompañante. La sombra de una niña recorre paralelamente y distante de él pidiendo auxilio, tras acudir al llamado, ella seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel joven quien por su espalda rozo su mano._

_- Alguien esta atrás de mí – respondió la niña, al mismo tiempo que volteo a ver quien se encontraba atrás – pero si nadie esta, esto debe de ser una rara sensación._

_Una segunda voz retumba los oídos de Starrk, pero este pertenecía al de un adulto._

_- Starrk, ¡voltea a verme!_

_Inmediatamente voltea, esperando ver a una persona, pero vio a un lobo de pelaje azul y una extensa cola en forma de llama, quien le señalizo que caminara junto a él._

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Starrk al lobo _

_- Soy tu alma – Mirando por aquellas y solitarias dunas que tiene enfrente_

_- ¿Mi alma? Y entonces ¿Quién es esa niña que pide auxilio?_

_- Tu soledad_

_- ¿Mi soledad? – pregunta sorprendido - ¿Y este lugar?_

_- Tu hogar_

_- Pero si yo realmente vivo en una ciudad, con casas, calles, gente… etc. – Desacreditando la respuesta de su alma_

_- Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero vivir rodeado de la gente, no te garantiza que vivas acompañado, y esto que ves aquí es el reflejo de un lugar vacio, tu lo has creado a través de los años que vives como una persona, pero si lo que buscas es compañía, tienes que ganártelas a través de tu fuerza que guarda en ti_

_- ¿Y cómo lo encuentro?_

_- Es muy fácil, solo tienes que eliminar a los más débiles, y a los más fuertes hay que someterlos para que te tengan un respeto formando una sociedad poderosa, tal como lo vienes pensando en estos dos últimos años. Por algo he tomado la forma de un lobo, cuya vida es solitaria durante su existencia, pero llega un día en que este se logra toparse con otros lobos y es ahí cuando el más fuerte demuestra quien es el que domina hasta que llegue otro y te aniquile, quedándote con tu puesto del más fuerte._

_- Eso es lo que he estado pensando durante muchos años, creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común._

_- No te había dicho que soy tu alma, tu esencia, ¿Acaso no prestaste atención al inicio?_

_- No, realmente estaba viendo lo solitario que es este lugar_

_- ¡Idiota!_

_- ¿Y qué hay de la niña?_

_- Ella, tu soledad en estos momentos está buscando quien la pueda escuchar y este con ella._

_- Si ella es mi soledad ¿Por qué no estoy con ella?_

_- Porque tu vida aun no es tan solitaria, y mientras creas encontrar personas quien pueda llenar el hueco de tu corazón, ella nunca te escuchara, ni te vera, hasta que estés en lo más bajo de tu ser, es en ese momento cuando ella sabrá de tu existencia._

_Un silencio se forma cuando la arena se eleva con el viento, un viento que nubla la vista de Starrk, se encontraba en una tormenta la cual él camina en círculos sobre su eje en búsqueda del lobo quien se dice ser su alma cae al suelo por la fuerza del viento, una vez pasado la tormenta de arena, se incorpora y a la vista ve a su alma hasta el otro lado de la duna. Coyote Starrk grita para que lo escuchase, pero el lobo nunca volteo a verlo, y siguió corriendo el largo camino entre la arena, que lo conducía a un palacio gris en medio de toda esta soledad, pero antes de que el llegase, una mano toco su pierna cayéndose, intentando pararse de nueva cuenta un intenso ruido hace despertar del sueño de Starrk._

o-o-o-o

Exaltado, se levanta de su cama, los toquidos de la puerta se hacen presentes, mientras la voz de Grimmjow enfurecida retumba en toda la casa

- ¡Sé que estas ahí! Abre la maldita puerta

- Ya voy – responde Starrk bostezando e incorporándose de pie para abrir la puerta

Al girar la perilla de la puerta, Grimmjow logra patearla para que este pudiera abrir con más rapidez tirando la puerta que aplasto en un instante a Starrk, que con su fuerza logro dejarla a un lado.

- Se ve que tendré que comprar una puerta nueva – Diciéndose a si mismo

- Deja de decir estupideces – responde Nnoitra quien se encontraba por detrás de Grimmjow – ¡ya sabemos que eres un asesino!

- Toda la gente cree que soy un asesino, pero no lo soy en realidad, hay alguien quien está cometiendo estos crímenes, culpándome de mí de todos estos actos.

- El santito se dice ser inocente – gruña Grimmjow – y entonces ¿qué sigue? Vas a exterminar a toda la población, lo cual me parece genial, quisiera ser tu ayudante Coyote

- Y yo también – Respondió Nnoitra mostrando una sonrisa lo cual permitió ver sus grandes dientes superiores

- Ya les he dicho que no soy un asesino, ¡Acaso no entienden!

- Pues creo que tendrás que hablar con el estúpido de Aporro – Grita Grimmjow

- ¿Con que Szayel? – tocándose su barbilla – ¿Está aquí en la ciudad? Yo creí que nunca más me buscaría, ¡que sorpresa!

- Eso explica que ustedes tampoco no son los culpables de los diez alumnos muertos

Se formo un gran silencio entre los presentes, las nubes van recorriendo el plano del cielo desapareciéndose en el ocaso, una persona se acerca hasta la casa de Starrk, una mujer de cabello rubio y tez morena que acompañado de tres chicas más, se dirige al chico de cabello azul.

- Ustedes son de la clase 1-C

- Si, y ¿Qué diablos te interesa? - responde Jeaguerjaques

- Eh estado escuchando que ustedes son quienes propinaron una golpiza al equipo de Pahuyuth, así que tienen agallas también para matarlos, yo como la coordinadora de deportes les voy a demostrar que ustedes son culpables, como pueden matar a la gente así por que si, ¿es una diversión para ustedes tres, prohibir la vida?

- Nadie ha matado a nadie, tienes que entender – Interrumpe Starrk

- ¿Tú debes de ser el chico de Kyoto?

- Si – quedándose sorprendido - ¿Y cómo sabes que soy de allá?

- Eres famoso por ser el mejor en kendo de la ciudad de Kyoto, competiste en la nacional, obteniendo el primer lugar, derrotando a Cifer de la escuela secundaria de Sapporo, quien todos lo daban como ganador.

- ¡Ni me recuerdes a ese sujeto!, fue muy difícil romper su guardia

- Mientras ustedes dos, simplemente son unos vagos que no han obtenido ni un solo título en algo, malditos delincuentes. No sé como permites que te justes con ellos dos Coyote Starrk.

- Es la segunda vez que los veo, y parecen ser unos sujetos interesantes, ¿no es verdad Grimmjow y Nnoitra?

- Por supuesto que somos interesantes – responde un Grimmjow motivado por ser la primera vez que alguien le llama interesante

- ¡Cómo sea!, Coyote, yo creo en tu inocencia y que todo lo divulgado en las noticias y en la escuela es una total mentira, y harás todo lo posible para demostrar que eres inocente, sacrificando tu vida si es necesario y cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Grimmjow y Nnoitra la miraron incrédulos, y aburridos de la plática, adentraron a la cocina de Starrk mientras Jiruga abre el refrigerador en búsqueda de alimento

- ¡Oye tú! ¿me vas a decir tu nombre? – pregunta Starrk a la mujer

- Mi nombre es Tia Harribel, un placer y las tres que ves ahí son: Apache, Mila Rose y Sun-Sun

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo (al mismo tiempo)

- Bien es hora de marcharme – habla Harribel – cuentas con mi apoyo

Starrk parecía no comprender aquella plática que tuvo, pero no le dio importancia porque inmediatamente recordó que sus dos compañeros habían ingresado a comer.

o-o-o-o

- ¡Y bien! ¿Trataste de conseguir algo? – pregunto Barragan quien estaba apoyado en su baston a mitad de la calle obstruyendo el paso de Harribel y sus amigas

- Nada en absoluto

- ¡No mientas! – Grita enfurecido el líder de policía – acuérdate de la condición que tenemos, te dejare estar en Karakura mientras tanto obtengas información de Starrk y sus amigos, de lo contrario tienes que irte lejos

- No se preocupe lo tengo bajo mi control, tengo una táctica muy interesante que ambos podemos salir beneficiados.

- ¿Explicate?

Tia Harribel solo sonrio sin decir una sola palabra, sus amigas se miraron y rieron junto con su compañera, tras la mirada atónita de Luisenbarn, el se retiro sin decir una sola palabras junto con sus colegas quienes lo habían acompañado.

- Te estaremos vigilando – dice Findol Carias mientras voltea a ver a las cuatro chicas

- De eso no te preocupes – responde Harribel quien le mostro una sonrisa de crueldad. Quien ese instante Findol se asusto tras ver una cara distinta en ella.

Tía refiriéndose a sus colegas:

- Es hora de partir a Hueco Mundo

Y una garganta se abrió en ese instante, quienes las chicas atravesaron, pero no contaron que detrás de aquel muro, Szayel Aporro se mantiene escondido, escuchando y observando a través de su nueva cámara todo lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad que aquí en adelante ya no será la misma.

* * *

_Hola a todos, como veran este es el tercer capitulo y sé que al termino de este capitulo, muchos se quedaran con la duda de que si harribel ya es una espada, y ¡si! ella es una espada junto con sus fracciones que son unas arrancar, las explicaciones aun no se las puedo decir por que es sorpresa, asi que sigan los proximos capitulos buajajajajajaja... y los demas todavia son humanos hasta creo que me emocione al pensar que hay un espada en la historia pero no me aguanto las ganas de empezar el rollo de hueco mundo y convertir esta historia en un mundo paralelo y para decepcion de todos los que esperan ver a la sociedad de las almas, nunca la veran por que en ellos es costumbre no darse cuenta lo que pasa en realidad a menos de que estemos hablando de urahara que es el unico y quien aparece en la historia de los chicos buenos y esta al tanto de todas las cosas que pasa en el mundo de los muertos jeje_

_Tambien un agradecimiento a La Dulce Editora por corregirme las atrocidades ortograficas que encontro, lo siento, es que tuve que escribir rapido porque las ideas se me escapan jajajajajaja y el rol de la historia se pierde, de antemano: _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!_

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y esperen los sig capitulos los proximos Jueves que van a ser el dia que se publica DSD SOUNDKILLER de aqui hasta que termine._

_Ou revoir!_


	5. Cap Extra: torneo nacional parte 1

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

CAPITULO EXTRA "TORNEO NACIONAL" Parte 1

全国大会

El reloj nos ubica ahora dos años atrás, aquel día que a Starrk se le concesiona una invitación por su maestro de kendo, el señor Mashiro Kumamoto, él amablemente cogió la carta abriéndola rápidamente para revisar su contenido:

_Estimado_

_Sr. Coyote Starrk_

_Por este medio se le informa que usted está invitado a disputar el 52vo. Torneo nacional de kendo que tiene su sede en la ciudad de Tokio. En representación del estado de Kyoto de la provincia de Kansai y por quedar primero en las competencias regionales esperamos su puntual asistencia y confirmación por este medio antes del dia 25 de Mayo, para que usted llene el cuestionario de inscripción que se le otorgara en su domicilio días después de la fecha acordada._

_Sr. Masurukato Oito_

_Presidente Comisional de kendo en Japón_

Al terminar de leer el comunicado por el presidente de kendo en Japón, miro a su sensei, que hacia nudillos con los dedos para que este aceptara la invitación y participara en la competencia

- ¿Qué piensas Starrk? – Pregunta Mashiro

- Es una competencia muy fácil de ganar – Bostezando responde

- Recuerda que hay otros competidores igual de fuertes que tú que entrenan arduamente para llegar a esta competencia nacional y demostrar a los jueces si son capaces de ser profesionales otorgando la cinta negra especial que solamente pocos lo poseen. Yo intente egresar a la elite de Kendo, pero en cada torneo siempre ha habido mejores hombres preparados para este desafío y tú tienes el potencial para ser uno de los mejores de Japón

- Me lo pensare – sin prestarle mucha importancia a los comentarios de su maestro dio media vuelta para dirigirse al vestidor y cambiarse la ropa

- Espera… si esto no te convence, te tengo que decir que eh estado escuchando que un joven de la ciudad de Sapporo ha estado aniquilando a sus oponentes, para ser acreedor de un lugar dentro del torneo en representación de Hokkaido, quien es una provincia y las competencias en ese lugar son más duras que las que tú te enfrentas. Recuerdo que su nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer

- ¡Ja!, Ulquiorra Cifer, suena interesante su nombre extranjero, al igual que el mío que proviene de México, así que voy a demostrar que no solo los japoneses pueden ser los mejores, sino que cualquier persona sin importar su nacionalidad puede ganar el torneo

- No te das cuenta que tu eres japonés – Mira estúpidamente

- Lo sé, pero siempre he tenido mis raíces mexicanas por parte de mis padres, asi que no me considero japonés al cien por ciento. Así que inscribiré al torneo nacional y derrotare a ese tal Ulquiorra

- Así me gusta que te motives para enfrentar tus próximos duelos.

- Bien, es hora de dar una ducha y regresar a casa para descansar. ¡Nos vemos Mashiro!

- Ey ey… no me llames por mi nombre, para tu soy tu maestro Kumamoto

- Como sea, ¡nos vemos!

O-O-O-O

Sapporo, Japón; Ochocientos cincuenta kilómetros de Kyoto, en el pueblo de Ōmagari que está en las faldas del monte Sapporo, un joven de cabello negro y largo yacía sentado en el balcón de su cuarto, observando el panorama del monte y las nubes que van cruzando por el cielo y el sonido del viento gélido era lo único que rodea a su persona, entre tanto una persona va caminando en el único camino que se dirige a la ciudad y a lo lejos se escucha su grito:

- ¡Ulquiorra! Puedes venir un momento por favor

Él salta el balcón incorporándose sutilmente y caminando con las manos entre los bolsillos se dirige hacia donde está su compañero de clase

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta con curiosidad

- Tenga, esto se lo envía el profesor de kendo, revísalo y ve a su oficina mañana – responde su compañero de clase Kiyota

- Gracias Kiyota

Kiyota se retira de escena recorriendo el largo camino hacia la ciudad, Ulquiorra regresa cómodamente hacia su casa no sin antes ser sorprendido por alguien que le nublo su visibilidad...

- ¿Adivina quién soy? – se escucha la voz de una mujer

- No me interesa saber quién eres, me da lo mismo – responde tranquilamente

- Que malo eres conmigo – Ella retira sus manos de los ojos de Ulquiorra y rápidamente se coloca enfrente de él para impedirle el paso

- Dejame pasar mujer, interrumpes mi camino

- No hasta que me digas que me quieres – y observando el sobre que lleva en la mano trata de quitárselo de su mano para leer, pero él fue más rápido y esquivo su mano, y en un segundo intento algo sorpresivo le arrebata dichoso sobre – ¡Veamos lo que dice!

Con suavidad fue abriendo la carta y extendiéndola, leyendo en voz alta para que Ulquiorra también escuchara:

_Estimado_

_Sr. Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Por este medio se le informa que usted está invitado a disputar el 52vo. Torneo nacional de kendo que tiene su sede en la ciudad de Tokio. En representación de la ciudad de Sapporo ubicado en la provincia de Hokkaido y por quedar primero en las competencias regionales esperamos su puntual asistencia y confirmación por este medio antes del dia 25 de Mayo, para que usted llene el cuestionario de inscripción que se le otorgara en su domicilio días después de la fecha acordada._

_Sr. Masurukato Oito_

_Presidente Comisional de kendo en Japón_

- ¡Wow! Vas a ir a Tokio a competir en el torneo nacional – comenta alegremente la chica quien trata de abrazar a Ulquiorra, sin embargo esquiva de nueva cuenta

- ¿Puedes dejar de molestar alguna vez? – Contesta amargamente

- No, porque quiero estar a tu lado, y me agrada ver tu mirada molesta, aunque en el fondo eres un buen hombre

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, Ulquiorra voltea a verla y antes de decir una respuesta lógica a sus comentarios, simplemente camino rumbo a su casa con la mirada baja, ella al ver su reacción fue corriendo y lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano

- Lo siento, no era mi intención

- No te preocupes sé manejar este tipo de situaciones, pero podrás ya no decir idioteces, tengo una carta que responder, con su permiso

- Si, ¡Nos vemos en mañana en la escuela!

Ella da media vuelta y se va no sin antes de preguntar

- Pero me llevaras a conocer Tokio, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra no contesto y prosiguió con su camino hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

O-O-O-O

Pasaron los días, todos los representantes enviaron los cuestionarios de inscripción, Ulquiorra Cifer se preparaba arduamente para competir en las nacionales, en su parte Starrk parecía desinteresado practicar días antes de partir a Tokio y confiado en ganar el torneo. Así llego el mes de Junio, y los cuarenta y siete combatientes se dieron cita en Tokio para competir en el 52vo Torneo Nacional de kendo, una vez instalados en el Hotel Fujimiya, el señor Oito dio la bienvenida a todos los participantes del torneo.

Al termino del discurso del presidente de comite de kendo, el presento a cada uno de los jueces quienes determinaran al vencedor de cada una de las rondas y saliendo de la puerta los jueces cada uno cubría su rostro con una tela negra, tal como lo dictamina la costumbre del torneo anunciándose uno por uno de izquierda a derecha

- Mi nombre es Tanamatsu Ukido

- Mi nombre es Tottori Masue

- Mi nombre es Yamaguchi Edo

- Mi nombre es Senda Mito

Llegando al último quien se presento con el nombre:

- Mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke

Los cinco jueces volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares para ultimo el señor Oito puntualizo su asistencia a todos los participantes el día de mañana para sortear las rondas

Starrk observo por última vez el vestíbulo principal del hotel y con la mirada fue buscando al competidor Ulquiorra Cifer, todos tienen apariencia débil para reconocer a alguien fuerte quien fue interrumpido por una voz:

- Este año hay dos competidores de secundaria no es así señor Coyote – habla un señor de lentes cuadrados y el cabello quebradizo color castaño

- ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunta Starrk

- Soy Aizen Sosuke

- Con que eres uno de los jueces, no se supone que tienen prohibido hablar con los participantes

- Estas en lo correcto, pero con el velo en la cara nadie me pudo reconocer en la presentación, así que ahora soy parte del personal que trabaja en el hotel y nadie podrá decir nada, a excepción del señor Oito quien tiene permitido ver a los jueces.

- ¿Y quién es la otra persona de secundaria que compite en el torneo?

- Su nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer

- Entonces hice bien en venir aquí, y dígame señor Sosuke, ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

- No tengo ningún plan, solamente quiero conocer a los dos chicos de secundaria quienes son la sensación del torneo

- ¿Ha hablado con Cifer?

- No aun no, y creo que no es momento de hacerlo, míralo ahorita está siendo hostigado por aquella chica. Fue un gusto haberte conocido Coyote Starrk

Aizen se retira al cuarto contiguo de jueces, por su parte Starrk mira a aquel chico de cabello negro, sonriendo alegremente

"_Por fin te he encontrado"_

O-O-O-O

- Ulquiorra al fin te encontré entre toda esta gente – responde ella al ver la cara de serenidad al termino del discurso del presidente de la organización

- Tienes que respetar el acuerdo que hablamos días atrás para dejarte traer a Tokio. Primera, no tienes que estar siguiéndome a todos lados, siendo Tokio la ciudad más grande de Japón puedes desaparecerte sin ningún problema. Segunda, este es un lugar donde únicamente tiene acceso los participantes y tienes prohibido estar aquí y si te ven, los dos podemos tomar el tren de regreso a Sapporo esta misma noche.

- Eres muy cruel, pero tus respuestas son muy lindas, ¡yo te apoyo!

Ulquiorra no presto atención a las palabras de su acompañante porque sintió que alguien más lo observa y con la mirada localizo a Starrk quien simplemente sonreía a lo lejos y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a ella

- Es hora de que vaya a desempacar mis cosas al cuarto

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- No, mejor espérame afuera del hotel, para que te pueda llevar al tuyo que está en la ciudad de Karakura

- De acuerdo

Ella salió corriendo del vestíbulo para dirigirse a la puerta como él lo había indicado, Ulquiorra levanta su maleta para dirigirse al cuarto número cuatro y al pasar por la puerta uno ve a Starrk quien le observo hace rato

- Oye tú, ¿Por qué estabas mirándome hace rato?

- No te estaba observando a ti, yo observaba aquella chica linda que tienes de acompañante – Responde Starrk sonriendo

- ¿Hablas de Inoue Takejiko? – pregunta molesto Ulquiorra

- Que buen nombre tiene para una chica tan guapa

- No me importa y ¿Dime a que región representas?

- Yo represento a Kyoto y ¿tu?

- Yo vengo en representación de Hokkaido

- Me han platicado que los de Hokkaido son los que más ganan estas competiciones, pero no te dejare ganar porque yo seré el numero uno

- ¿Por qué el numero uno? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Quiero ser el mejor entre todos los que estamos aquí, incluyéndote derrotandote

- ¿Mejor? Eso me gustaría ver, eso que somos los únicos concursantes de secundaria en este torneo

- Fue mucha charla... es hora de que duerma un rato – bosteza Starrk mientras Ulquiorra lo mira con asombro

- ¿Dime tu nombre? – pregunta Ulquiorra

- Coyote Starrk

- Ulquiorra Cifer – responde - te deseo suerte en las competencias

- Igualmente

Starrk abre la puerta y bostezando entra al cuarto empujando la puerta, se tira a la cama y duerme el resto del día.

O-O-O-O

Ulquiorra llega al cuarto número cuatro y antes de abrir la manija, la voz de Aizen lo interrumpe haciendo poner en guarda al chico de de ojos verdes

- No temas – responde Aizen quien observa al chico

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no importa

- ¿Te he preguntado algo? ¡Responde!

- Está bien, yo soy Kassai Eiji, dueño del hotel. Tú debes de ser Ulquiorra Cifer, el representante de Hokkaido

- Si, está en lo correcto, es un gusto conocerle señor

- El placer es mío al tener a dos estudiantes en la competencia, eres un chico inteligente y precavido ante todas las situaciones, eso te llevara a grandes cosas en la vida

- Gracias señor

- Te deseo lo mejor en la competencia, una cosa más. Vuela como un murcielago

Ulquiorra no presto atención alguna entrando al cuarto y dejo sus maletas sin abrirlas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Takejiko, llegando a la puerta del hotel, ella se encontraba sentda en la banqueta cantando una canción y fue interrumpida por la voz prominente de Ulquiorra

- ¿Nos vamos?

Media hora de camino de Tokio a Karakura, el atardecer en Japón había acechado las calles oscureciéndolas y ambos llegaron al hotel sin ningún problema, ella se quedo la noche en el hotel quien años más tarde se convertiría en un pequeño hospital, Ulquiorra quien se dirigía de vuelta a la estación de tren con la oscuridad de la noche fue sorprendido por una katana quien rozo su mejilla acto seguido un hombre apareció encapuchado.

- Eres el hombre a quien busco

Ulquiorra pareció reconocer la voz del sujeto, pero antes de que hablara, otro hombre apareció en escena interponiéndose desvainando su katana

- ¿Estás bien muchacho? – pregunta el misterioso hombre quien también portaba una capucha y lo único distinguible el fleco de su cabellera rubia y su particular barba

- Si – responde Ulquiorra exaltado

- Tienes un reiatsu poderoso – Comenta el hombre a sí mismo y dirigiéndose a la otra persona – es mejor que des la cara capitán del quinto escuadrón, ya lo hiciste una vez, no dejare que lo hagas de nueva cuenta con estos niños

Ulquiorra se pregunta sobre el reiatsu en su mente y agudizando mas los oídos

- No quiero experimentar la hollow modificación – comenta el otro sujeto encapuchado

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas aquí?

- Busco la Hōgyoku, tú debes de saber en donde se encuentra localizada

- Lo sé, pero sabes bien que aquí no está, no me tragare ese pretexto

- Como pienses, créeme si lo quieres hacer de lo contrario no

El hombre quien ataco a Ulquiorra se retiro rápidamente que su ojo no pudo visualizar en qué momento desapareció, y miro al otro sujeto, pero antes de que el hablara, se vio interrumpido

- Tu alma es distinta al de los demás personas, al igual que el otro chico

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Eres un chico que busca todas las respuestas y los analiza viendo lo que sus ojos puede ver, pero bloqueando siempre a su ojo interno, ese es una gran debilidad del hombre, mientras que el otro su alma es muy solitaria que busca sobresalir y pertenecer a un grupo al que le sea aceptado, pero su arrogancia le impedirá que su sueño se vea realidad

- Acaso habla de Coyote Starrk

- Así es, pero sus destinos ya están marcados y tarde o temprano ustedes acabaran en Hueco mundo, pero hoy no es el momento de espantarlos con estos cuentos, y disfruta de tu vida y sobretodo de la bella chica quien descansa en aquel hotel

Ulquiorra se llega a la estación de tren y aborda el último que llega a Tokio y tras la ventana ve la silueta de un murciélago, haciéndole recordar aquellas palabras del dueño del hotel

"_VUELA COMO UN MURCIELAGO"_

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos... este es un capitulo especial o extra como lo quieran llamar, espero que les guste esta primera parte por que todavia falta la ultima parte que da conclusion al torneo nacional de kendo en la cual starrk quedo en primer lugar como debe de ser (no por algo es el espada 1), y si recordaran el capitulo pasado harribel menciono esta competencia y detras de esta historia starrk ya tiene un primer contacto con aizen lo cual va ser definitorio para que el sea un arrancar junto con ulquiorra que sale en el capitulo y con la insistencia de la editora en que ulquiorra tenga cabida en la historia (por lo cual no queria hacerlo) pues aqui esta ulquiorra y conste que solamente aparecera en este extra, por que terminandolo retomaremos la historia original y quien sabe hasta cuando vuelva a aparecer el cuarto espada! y como decia este capitulo extra es parte fundamental del rompecabezas de DSD SOUNDKILLER y prometo que este no sera el unico capitulo extra que escriba...

Hablando de editores, la editora en jefe o la dulce editora regañona... se ausento esta semana, y comprendo que esta en examenes o trabajos escolares y no ha revisado este capitulo para las correciones, aunque siento que esta bien asi

Y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo DSD SOUNKILLER

Ou revoir!


	6. Cap extra: torneo nacional parte 2

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

CAPITULO EXTRA "TORNEO NACIONAL" Parte 2

全国大会

Tras mirar la ventana, la silueta del murciélago se acerca rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra Ulquiorra, en un instante aquel murciélago desapareció de su vista, contemplando de nueva cuenta el paisaje rural de Karakura, un grito se escucho en el vagón contiguo, la gente se levanto para ver lo acontecido y no vieron nada extraño volviendo cada quien a su lugar. Ulquiorra se levanto por mera curiosidad y una ráfaga de viento atravesó todo el vagón, alterando a toda la gente, provocando ruido y gritos por las señoras y los lloriqueos de los niños quienes no dejaban de abrazar a sus padres por temor; Ulquiorra notó que algo le molestaba y tocándose el cuello con las manos y la sensación de liquido recorriendo por todo el cuerpo, inspecciono con más detenimiento las manos, observando que están llenas de sangre; la gente lo mira con sorpresa alejándose al extremo del vagón, uno de los pasajeros le indica que en el cuello no es el único lugar donde la sangre derrama indicando así el tórax, abdomen y la pierna izquierda, aguardando sentado en el asiento examino las heridas y volteando de reojo empezó a ver un derrame de sangre en el suelo por todo el pasillo alterándolo e incorporándolo de nueva cuenta para ver este acontecimiento de lo más extraño que ha tenido durante su corta vida, al voltear de izquierda a derecha vio gente decapitada, mutilada, otras con cortes profundos en tórax y carótida y los más espantosos eran aquellos donde se partía el cráneo en dos horizontalmente descubriendo la bóveda craneana, Ulquiorra vive estos momentos como si fuera el anfiteatro de un hospital.

Él recorrió el pasillo para abrir la puerta y llegar al otro vagón en búsqueda de algún sobreviviente, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sintió una presencia, y antes de dar vuelta su cuello estaba rodeado del filo de una katana y la voz de un hombre por detrás suyo se hace escuchar.

- No te muevas, o tendras la misma suerte que todos los presentes en este tren - menciona el sujeto quien tiene amagado a Ulquiorra

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunta Ulquiorra tranquilamente

- Tu poder, eres un chico muy fuerte

- Eh oído esas palabras en varias ocasiones – responde desinteresadamente

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces debes de sentirte orgulloso

- Para nada, simplemente no me gusta reconocerlo

- Me agrada tu forma de pensar, somos idénticos en ese aspecto

Ulquiorra cierra los ojos y dando un suspiro grande, suelta un codazo acompañado de una patada hacia atrás, alejándolo de su captor quien retira la espada del cuello de Ulquiorra, y girando media vuelta se coloca de frente para ver al culpable de estos asesinatos. Él culpable tenía una vestimenta antigua, tratándose de una hakama y un haori negro mostrando la empuñadora de su katana, portando también unos lentes cuadrados y gruesos mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Y bien, propongo que te unas a mí

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

- Explicaciones te las he dado, no debo de agregar un comentario más

- ¿Qué pasa si me opongo?

- Simplemente mueres y la chica quien esta hospedada en Karakura morirá

- Eres aquel hombre quien me ataco hace rato

- Si, Ulquiorra Cifer

- ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? – pregunta mientras la pupila se dilata de la sorpresa

- Te he estado observando junto con otras personas

- ¿Quiénes son las otras personas? – pregunta Ulquiorra

- No te puedo contar en estos mismos instantes

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es un secreto, pero si sueltas una pregunta más iré a matar a Inoue Takejiko, mientras tanto hoy te dejare ir libre y piensa mi propuesta, si te interesa, ven a Tokio cuando gustes, yo te puedo ofrecer ayuda

Aquel hombre se retira velozmente, que Ulquiorra no pudo ver nada, y salto del vagón para caminar sobre el campo quien lo dirigía de nueva cuenta a Tokio, en el camino se detuvo en un arroyo donde se limpio las manchas de sangre de su ropa y de su cuerpo, tirando los tenis al arroyo desapareciendo cualquier pista la cual le señale le es culpable, al encontrarse simplemente en calzoncillos ve a una persona caminar solitariamente y al acercarse se escucha una voz conocida

- ¿Qué haces tú en calzones a la mitad de la noche? – pregunta Starrk – y la chica que traes contigo ¿Viene también en ropa interior?

- Cállate estúpido, no es de tu interés saber esto – responde Ulquiorra con enfado - ¿tú que estás haciendo por aquí?

- Simplemente paseo en la noche, es una actividad que me gusta hacer

- No te das cuenta que has estado caminado por dos horas y la ciudad de Tokio esta tras pasar los campos

- No me fijo en detalles, chico inteligente, ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ulquiorra recordó aquella plática y recordó que Inoue se encuentra en peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces

- Vamos a Karakura, por algo de ropa

- Está bien, nada más porque no tengo nada interesante que hacer

O-O-O-O

Inoue se encuentra acostada en su cama, pero algo la inquieta que decide levantarse y abrir la puerta del cuarto para correr por las escaleras y llegar a la planta baja, interrumpiendo al portero quien le recordó que esta prohíbo que ningún huésped pueda salir del hotel después de las diez de la noche, sin hacer caso a las palabras del portero abre la puerta principal y corre por la calle hasta la estación de tren. Llegando ahí el oficial le informa que la estación está cerrado temporalmente, que nadie puede transbordar ningún tren que lleve a Tokio, ella le pregunta al oficial las razones, dando por respuesta que hubo un atentado en uno de los trenes, todas las personas murieron a causa del uso de una katana, y la policía y los paramédicos están inspeccionando el lugar, Inoue muere de miedo, pensando que Ulquiorra haya muerto en aquel atentado y corriendo en dirección contraria hacia la carretera visualiza a dos hombres que vienen caminando y al acercárseles, reconoce de inmediato a Ulquiorra y corre hacia él para abrazarlo

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! – solloza ella mientras lo ve en calzoncillos

- ¡Sí! Por un momento me preocupe por ti

- ¿Por qué?

- No por nada, simplemente quiero olvidar lo que vi esta noche

- ¿Estuviste en el atentado en el tren?

- Eh dicho que no quiero hablar – responde Ulquiorra mientras ve a Starrk quien lo acompaña – Gracias Starrk por acompañarme hasta acá

- No hay problema – comenta Starrk quien ve al cielo y de reojo ve a Inoue quien portaba una pijama que hacía notar su ropa interior quedando quieto y pasmado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo – bien me paso a retirar, que tengan una buena noche

Starrk camina solitariamente sobre las calles de Karakura, en dirección de nueva cuenta a Tokio, diciéndose a si mismo

- Ahora tengo que caminar cuatro horas y el servicio de tren está suspendido, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado realmente con este chico?

Siendo la tres de la mañana el llega al hotel donde se concentran los competidores, el guardan del lujoso hotel le cuestiona su salida tan noche a las calles, respondiéndole que fue a caminar simplemente por el insomnio del torneo, al igual le cuestiono por Ulquiorra, respondiendo que no sabe nada de él y una sonrisa lujuriosa se pinto en su rostro y se adentro al hotel para dirigirse a su cuarto y esperar el día de mañana.

O-O-O-O

La competencia ha comenzado para los participantes, Ulquiorra llego en la mañana acompañado de Inoue quien lo espero en las gradas de aficionados, Starrk se levanto con pereza y fue el último en llegar al sorteo del sistema de competencias al borde de la descalificación por impuntualidad; tanto Ulquiorra y Starrk eliminaban con rapidez a sus contrincantes, desatando la furia de los más veteranos quienes perdieron por la ambición y desesperación contra los dos chicos sensación del torneo, llegando así hasta la gran final que se disputaría hoy en la noche.

Los dos se miraron con respeto y ser dignos contrincantes para un duelo de final, primera en la historia donde dos menores de dieciséis años disputan.

- Te deseo mucha suerte y recuerda lo que te dije ayer que seré el numero uno – Dice Starrk mientras una numerosa multitud de chicas coreaban su nombre

- Esto esta apunto de verse – Responde Ulquiorra quien oyó la aguda voz de Inoue apoyándolo desde la tribuna

Masurukato Oito el presidente y organizador del evento se acerco a los dos competidores para desearles suerte en el combate final, y acompañado de los jueces del evento quien en velo negro cubría sus rostros para no ser reconocidos pasaron a lado de ellos, Starrk Intento identificar con la mirada a Aizen Sousuke, pero le fue imposible, pero al mismo tiempo uno de ellos los observo con detenimiento para seguir su camino con los demás jueces, ambos sintieron una sensación extraña que los congelo por un instante y después los dos caminaron hasta los vestidores.

Saliendo cada quien de sus respectivos vestidores, la multitud los ovaciono una vez que entraron en el área de combate y colocándose cada quien en su respectivo lugar y saludándose cordialmente y con la señal del árbitro da comienzo al duelo final

Los dos se miran, no disponen a atacar, es parte de la estrategia, sin embargo un ataque rápido de Starrk rompe con el silencio, chocando el sable con el de Ulquiorra quien en un movimiento lo retiene y contraataca, pero Starrk esquiva ese contraataque echándose para atrás, él analiza el siguiente movimiento catalizando y contragolpeando a su enemigo sin hacerse daño alguno, llevando a una pelea de alto impacto y velocidad que nadie ha visto, confundiendo por momentos la posición de cada uno de los combatientes

"_con que esto es el sonido" _– comenta Aizen en su mente quien ve con detenimiento a los dos peleadores.

Los espectadores reaccionaban con el sonido de los sables, alentando a los dos finalistas, en que prosigan luchando hasta acabar con el primer episodio, la puntuación estaba equitativa para los dos, cada quien se fue a refrescar y volver otra vez a la arena y comenzar el segundo episodio, esta vez Ulquiorra tomo la iniciativa del combate, en movimientos sincronizados ataca a Starrk quien este se vio afectado por los golpes de su enemigo, permitiendo la ganancia de puntos por parte de Ulquiorra, Starrk encuentra una solución a tal problema y detiene con su mano el sable de Ulquiorra y con un golpe certero de su sable al hombro de Ulquiorra este lo manda a derribar al suelo, favoreciendo un punto a favor de Starrk

- Movimientos sincronizados, digno de un genio – Comenta Starrk quien ve a Ulquiorra tirado en el suelo

- Entonces que te parecerán mis siguientes ataques

Y levantando del suelo Ulquiorra está dispuesto a atacar con diferentes técnicas combinadas, quien Starrk las retuvo sin complicación, pero la agilidad y astucia de Starrk permitió contraataques rapidos ganando puntos a su favor, dando por terminada el segundo episodio

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar para refrescarse y entrar en el último round y quien determinara al campeón. Una vez comenzado el tercer y último episodio se aguardo un silencio en el público asistente al evento, Starrk y Ulquiorra se contemplan mutuamente aguardando quien va a tener la iniciativa y una seña de Starrk de que los dos ataquen al mismo tiempo no se hizo esperar y en sincronía los dos salieron disparados para atacarse uno al otro, esta vez con más choque de los sables, no había respuesta de contraataque por ninguno de ellos, todo era parejo, hasta que un movimiento certero de Ulquiorra dio en el cuello de Starrk, este sonrio y dio dos golpes en el abdomen y uno más en el antebrazo, de tal fuerza que Ulquiorra no se percato de este ataque y soltó el sable al suelo y una vez que quiso tomar el sable, Starrk engancha el suyo hacia el cuello de Ulquiorra y le da un golpe en el tirándolo y con la punta presiona el cuello

- ¡Estas aniquilado!

Todos quedaron quietos ante tal imagen que se veía en la arena, el sonido del platillo finalizo el combate, y una vez que sonó el platillo todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y ambos se levantaron y saludaron como dictamina la costumbre y se retiraron de la arena; diez minutos después el presidente dio la puntuación final 30-28 a favor de Starrk, proclamándose asi como campeón del torneo.

Y la mirada de Aizen clavada en Starrk y Ulquiorra al final de la competencia

"_BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS"_

_

* * *

_

Bien... este es la segunda parte que da por terminada este capitulo extra... espero que les haya gustado, y ademas esto viene a explicar muchas cosas de lo que va pasando a Starrk y al resto de los espadas antes de que se conviertan en fieles aliados de aizen, pero esto se ira desarrollando ya conforme van pasando los capitulos en tiempo real, pero siempre starrk es el protagonista, y si se dieron cuenta en este capitulo extra quien tuvo mas actividad fue Ulquiorra... eso es porque mas adelante tengo algo planeado con este personaje, y ademas por peticion de la editora que queria verlo dentro de esta historia y aqui esta... hasta en calzoncillos lo puse para que diga que no soy nada malo y lo que haya pasado en esa noche en el hotel ya se los dejare a la imaginacion buajajajajajajaja...

nos vemos al proximo capitulo con la reanudacion del cuarto capitulo, que tendra unos ajustes! con la intervencion de este extra jeje

Ou revoir!


	7. Piezas

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 4 "PIEZAS"**

パート

"_Maravilloso, tengo la pista que eh estado buscando por muchos años. Tia Harribel eres muy interesante para analizar"_

-O-O-O-

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué hacen allá adentro? – pregunta Starrk alterado por la escena que ve

- Comemos algo de refrigerio – responde Nnoitra quien bebe de la botella de agua

- Es lo único que me queda durante la semana

- ¡Podrías dejar de quejarte! Luego te compraremos más comida – contesta Grimmjow quien tiene una pierna de pollo en su boca

Al terminar de hablar, Grimmjow soltó la pierna de pollo tirándola en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – pregunta Nnoitra

- No siente algo que los este empujando hacia el suelo

- ¡No! – responden al mismo tiempo Nnoitra y Starrk

- Acaso estas cansado y eso que aun no has golpeado a gente débil – Comenta Nnoitra mientras sigue bebiendo agua

- Solo guarda silencio

En la puerta aparece el jefe de policía Barragan Luisenbarn, que con voz potente se dirige hacia los tres jóvenes quienes se sentaron en la mesa

- Muchachos, me da gusto verlos aquí

- ¡Ahora que quieres viejo! – exclama Grimmjow

- Solamente quiero informarles que he hablado con su director, para que ustedes tres puedan regresar a clases, con la condición que si alguno de ustedes comenten otra fechoría, infraccionando las leyes de mi ciudad, serán expulsados definitivamente de la escuela y de esta ciudad también, todo a gracias de su compañera de actividades deportivas que los ha defendido y cree ciegamente en ustedes

- ¡Ja!… no pensaba en volver a esa estúpida escuela de mierda, con tan solo ver a esos sujetos débiles, me dan ganas de estrangularlos – dice Grimmjow

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – interrumpe Starrk – no le haga caso, aceptamos la condición

- Está bien, que tengan un buen día

Nnoitra mira fijamente los pasos de Barragan y permanece en silencio sin decir una sola palabra, Coyote Starrk se da cuenta de la mirada de su compañero y con un gesto lo obliga a hablar

- Se me hace muy sospechoso que él esté aquí, no confió en sus palabras

- Igual opino lo mismo – comenta Starrk – por algo acepte en regresar a la escuela, esto está planeado

- Bla, bla, bla, bla… dejen de jugar a los detectives – gruñe Grimmjow

- ¡Mejor vayámonos a casa estúpido! – rezonga Nnoitra

- Como digas, ¿Pero mañana?… volver al puto instituto, es volver a la vida aburrida

-O-O-O-O-

Veinticinco kilómetros más adelante, en la ciudad de Tokio, se abre una puerta del seretei, tres Shinigamis bajan del cielo, ninguna persona que transita la calle los pueden ver y sin preocupación caminan libremente por la ciudad.

- ¡Qué interesante lugar! La última vez que pise el mundo humano fue hace doscientos años – dice Ichimaru Gin

- Estúpidos humanos, ya han alcanzado a la era tecnológica, mientras que nosotros lo desarrollamos medio milenio antes, con la investigación de los Hollows – comenta Aizen

- ¡Aizen-sama! ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? – pregunta el tercer shinigami de nombre Tousen Kaname

- Venimos a Explorar y a conocer a nuestras diez nuevas espadas, por que los anteriores arruinaron el plan de forjar la llave del rey hace cuatrocientos años

- Vaya, vaya, todo está sincronizado para el próximo ataque a Karakura – habla Gin mientras ve un televisor a blanco y negro, que venden en la tienda de electrodomésticos

- Si, por eso necesitare de personas a las cuales sus muertes sean las más concurridas en este mundo humano, empezando por: soledad, envejecimiento, sacrificio, nihilismo, desesperación, destrucción, obsesión, locura, codicia e ira, y ya tengo ubicadas a esas diez personas – responde Aizen quien ve un letrero indicando la estación que lleva la ciudad de Karakura y sonríe – pero hay algo que me preocupa y es aquel hombre quien tiene a la mano la Hōgyoku interrumpiendo mi trabajo en la Hollow modificación.

- Jajaja… te refieres a Urahara kisuke – comenta Gin

- Así es, él estando en Karakura, no podre hacer mucho, así que esta ciudad será señuelo, distrayéndolo para cumplir con este nuevo plan.

-O-O-O-O-

Al dia siguiente, Starrk regresa al instituto, en la puerta principal el director lo espera con enfado

- Te estaré vigilando asesino, así que ve por buen camino y la muerte de esos diez alumnos no será en vano

- Lo que usted diga director, mostrare que soy bueno y todo lo que se me culpa solo son mentiras

- Ya te lo adverti

Al entrar al salón de clases, sus compañeros se alejaron lo miraron con odio, mientras él toma asiento, cuando volteo a ver y decirles "buenos días" todos retrocedieron hacia la pared y no movieron del lugar hasta que el maestro entro al aula. El profesor se sorprendió al ver a Starrk sentado en la butaca, con una mirada piadosa y con el sudor en el cuerpo imploro a este que siguiera siendo un buen chico, y que el asesinato al que está involucrado sea un pequeño tropiezo en la vida y recapacite, Starrk se sorprende de dichas palabras que no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que su maestro dijo.

A la hora de gimnasia, Starrk cruza en el pasillo con Harribel

- ¡Buenos días Coyote Starrk!

- Oh, ¡Buenos días Harribel! – contesta Starrk quien ve a Harribel con el uniforme de deportes, y el sudor transpirado de la camisa de ella se hace notar que debajo no trae nada puesto, mostrando el pecho - ¿No crees que hace mucho calor?

- ¿Calor? – se cuestiona ella

- No me hagas caso – contesta nerviosamente quien no deja de mirar los senos de Harribel

- ¡Ah! ¿no quieres acompañarme a los vestidores y lavarme la espalda? – responde ella dándose cuenta que la mirada de Starrk se clava en sus pechos

- No, así está bien, en otra ocasión visitare tu casa

- Muy bien – y tomando de su mano, y retirándose la pluma de su cabello, en ella escribió la dirección de su casa y con una amplia sonrisa se despidió de un beso en la mejilla

En el mismo instante Nnoitra entra y ve la picara escena de ellos

- ¡Coyotito! Parece que acabas de cazar algo – riéndose Nnoitra

- Eso no es de tu interés – responde Starrk sonrojando de las mejillas

- Vayamos al grano los dos

Grimmjow llego diez minutos después de la clase y discutiendo con el profesor las dos horas, este salió rápidamente del gimnasio. Starrk miro su mano y la dirección de Harribel que había marcado se borro con el sudor y la suciedad de sus manos al jugar volleyball y tristemente se fue a las duchas. Al salir del vestidor se encuentra con su profesor de gimnasia el señor Ashagi

- Chico, ¿Tú eres el campeón nacional de kendo?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- No te interesa representar a la escuela en el torneo inter escolar y de distrito de Tokio

- No gracias – responde él quien de inmediato recordó las palabras de su rival Ulquiorra – mejor dicho si quiero

"_sé que él está entrenando arduamente y no me quedare atrás"_

-O-O-O-O-

- Hemos estado un día aquí en la ciudad de Tokio y es hora de de actuar. Gin, Tousen, abran una garganta en el cielo de esta ciudad.

- ¡Entendido Aizen-sama! – responden los dos Shinigamis

Los dos Shinigamis se elevaron por el cielo y con el zunpo recorrieron la ciudad de oriente a poniente en dirección contraria , ubicándose cada uno en un extremo y una enorme garganta fue abriendo paso en el cielo, Hollows salian de aquella abertura, causando destrucción y caos a los ciudadanos, matando y robando almas para formar mas hordas de Hollows, detrás de ellos, los _"Menos" _y su sorprendente altura arrasaban los edificios, llamando la atención del Seretei quien fue al llamado de Aizen-sama quien con la utilización de Kyōka Suigetsu, engaña a los inútiles shinigamis , y dispone en partir a la ciudad de Karakura

Rápidamente llego a Karakura, lo que no tenía contemplado era la inminente aparición de Urahara Kisuke a escena

- Ha pasado dos años desde que pisaste esta ciudad– dice Urahara

- Sabía que esto no sería nada para ti y estarías pendiente de Karakura – habla Aizen tranquilamente

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¡Responde!

- Para llamar la atención de aquellas personas quienes te desterraron

- Esa no es una excusa razonable, ¡no me subestimes Aizen! - contesta Urahara con rabia

- Lo sé, pero solo quiero darte conocer que continuo con mis planes de la Hollow modificación y no me cansare de conseguir la Hōgyoku

- Si es por eso, entonces ¿Por qué vienes a buscarla en esta ciudad?

- Es fácil, porque tu estas en esta ciudad por alguna razón ¿No es así?

- Estas equivocado, elegí esta ciudad porque extrañamente hay mucha actividad relacionada con los Hollows y me estoy dando cuenta que tú tienes mucha relación con estos hechos que llevan cien años

- Me has atrapado de nueva cuenta, creo que te subestime por segunda vez Urahara Kisuke – menciona Aizen sarcásticamente

- La mirada de Urahara no apartaba ni un solo segundo de Aizen, sabiendo de antemano que él está por otras causas, mientras tanto siguió con su juego

- No sé muy bien lo que vienes hacer, espero que no tenga nada que ver con aquel chico de Kyoto que vino a vivir a esta ciudad – contesta Urahara

- De él no te preocupes, está bien a tu cargo, por alguna razón lo envié para esta ciudad y no me arrepiento para nada de esa decisión

- ¡Maldito! Con que también es obra tuya, debí de haber sospechado de ti

- Bien, creo que es hora de que me retire

Aizen se retira del lugar rápidamente y se dirige de nueva cuenta a Tokio, mientras tanto Gin y Tousen aguardan en algún lugar de Karakura en compañía de Harribel quienes se movilizan para encontrarse con Aizen y al llegar al punto establecido entre los tres, Aizen mira a Harribel

- Felicitaciones Harribel, estas llevando a cabo nuestro plan a la perfección – dice Aizen contento

- ¡Gracias Aizen-sama!

- Bien, y ¿dime como esta las cosas con el jefe de policía?

- Por lo mientras bien, pero le pido un poco más de su tiempo para ganarme su confianza y flaquee su postura para que tomes poder en Karakura, sin que ese sujeto del sombrero verde y blanco intervenga

- Muy bien, entonces te daré un tiempo de tres meses más

- ¡Entendido amo!

Y dirigiéndose Aizen a Gin y Tousen

- Es momento de ir a Sapporo a otra visita importante.

* * *

_Hola a todos, perdon por las demoras del cuarto capitulo, entre las tareas y los examenes han retrasado la realizacion de este nuevo capitulo que es muy interesante por que aqui trato de aglomerar el rompecabezas de todo lo que Aizen quiere para conseguir la Hōgyoku y para esto necesitara de sus más fieles servidores los espadas quienes ellos renaceran en las formas mas concurridas en los cuales el hombre muere, aunque aun no logro matar a ninguno, y estoy pensando en como moriran, pero esta historia tiene para largo jejeje, asi que aun no hay que precipitarnos_

_Y bueno, gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia, aunque sean poquitos, pero se les agradece y de especial a la editora quien desaparecio por un rato y que ha vuelto, aunque se ha perdido de los ultimos capitulos de DSD SOUNDKILLER, pero se que al final ella se pondra al corriente con esto._

_Ou revoir!_


	8. Kyoga Suigetsu

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 5 ****Kyōka Suigetsu**

鏡花水月

_- Kyōka Suigetsu_

_O-O-O-O_

_- ¿En dónde me encuentro? Nunca había estado en este lugar_

_Él va caminando sobre la calle, la oscuridad de la misma imposibilita ver mas allá de cinco metros, en búsqueda de alguna persona quien le ayude a orientar, mirando al cielo nublado se detiene en una pared, presenciando que había un corto en todo el alumbrado, prosiguiendo su viaje de regreso a casa o eso es lo que él busca durante las próximas dos horas._

_Pareciera no ver a ninguna persona rondar por estas calles, luciendo muy vacio el lugar_

_- ¿En dónde estoy? _

_Es la misma pregunta que grita hacia todos lados en respuesta de alguien, pero nadie se asoma para responder y hasta ver una lámpara en funcionamiento va corriendo para mantenerse firme sobre aquel lugar y al llegar al poste va pasando una sombra a la cual él no reconoce y al acercarse cada vez mas._

_- ¿Me podría decir en dónde estoy?_

_- Y en espera de una contestación, se escucho un fuerte grito:_

_- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!_

_En aquél instante su cuerpo empezó someterse a una fuerza de la cual no tiene idea de donde provenga, levantando la mano firmemente sacudió hacia el hombro de aquel hombre quien grita por clemencia hasta cortarlo con algo que él no ve, decayendo el cuerpo de su víctima se fue corriendo hasta perderse en la misma oscuridad. Recorriendo las casas de este pueblo lo detiene hasta su próxima parada, al reconocer el sonido del agua impactando con el suelo y una voz encantadora de una mujer interpretando una melodía mientras limpia el pavimento a las afueras de su casa. Su cuerpo de nueva cuenta se sometió a una gran fuerza que al unísono este preguntaba a la mujer._

_-¿Por favor ayúdeme?_

_De nueva cuenta, como al hombre que asesino, pareciera no escuchar sus preguntas y al contrario ella grita por su vida._

_- ¡Por favor no me mates! – grita ella quien tira la bandeja al suelo_

_- ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo en la mano? – pregunta mientras ve la cara de temor por parte de esta mujer_

_- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!_

_Y en un agudo grito, desfalleció en el suelo sin vida, sin darle una respuesta a él quien comenzó a sentirse extraño y culpable por todo lo que le está pasando en estos momentos. Después mucha gente empezó a encender las luces de sus casas y los más cercanos a la casa de aquella mujer mutilada, salieron rápidamente para ver lo acontecido. Aterrado corrió con fuerza para que nadie lo ubicase y lo delataran como culpable y una voz dentro de su mente empezó a recitar unas líneas que él no comprendió_

"_LA MUERTE ESTA MUY CERCANA A TU FIN COMO HUMANO CONVIRTIENDOTE EN OTRA FORMA DE VIDA"_

_- ¿Quién eres? – le cuestiona a esta voz extraña que apareció dentro de su mente_

_Ninguna respuesta obtuvo, su confusión ante tal situación llevo a la desesperación a tal que soltó en un llanto profundo, pidiendo respuestas a cambio ante tal problema de asesino._

O-O-O-O

Starrk se levanta de su cama, descansando de una noche de olvido, al no ir a casa de su nueva amiga Harribel, la frustración de ese deseo lo llevo a que pateara la puerta de su recamara tirándola de un solo golpe, voltea hacia atrás y para sorpresa suya ve las sabanas cubierta de sangre, observándose las manos nota que en el lado derecho tiene la marca de la empuñadora de una espada, cuestionándose de esa gran incógnita que ronda en la casa, de inmediato se metió a bañar para borrar aquellas manchas de sangre que tiene en el cuerpo.

Dirigiéndose a la escuela, se topo con Grimmjow quien lo ve sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras? – pregunta Starrk quien no le quita un ojo a su compañero

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el doble asesinato ocurrido anoche en Saitama?

- No – responde Starrk - ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo iría a asesinar en Saitama?, ¡Acaso estás loco!

- No me hagas reír, debiste de haberme avisado que fuiste a cometer esos asesinatos, al igual que en la ciudad de Iwata

- Te digo que no soy culpable de lo que ocurrió y además entre Saitama e Iwata hay una distancia de ciento cuarenta y dos kilómetros, como puedo hacer eso en una noche, en verdad que es en lo que estas pensando

- Entonces porque no lo ves por tu propia cuenta

Grimmjow saca el periódico que tiene en su mochila para enseñárselo a Starrk quien no comprende de tal locura dicha por su compañero. Starrk ve fijamente la sección de nacionales topándose con el título del encabezado

"_Se hayan sin vida los cuerpos de cinco personas en Saitama e Iwata"_

Prosiguiendo con la noticia lee:

"_La noche ocurrida tanto en Saitama e Iwake, se hallaron sin vida el cuerpo de cinco personas en total, dos pertenecientes en la ciudad de Saitama y los tres restantes del pueblo costero de Iwake, se tiene una versión a lo cual apunta a un culpable, pero la policía trata de indagar sobre cómo fue hecho esta cadena de homicidios, teniendo una peculiaridad similar en el uso de la katana al momento de mutilar a las víctimas y una foto del presunto asesino quien fue tomada anónimamente por un joven al momento de acuchillar a uno de los muertos"_

Starrk presta atención a la fotografía y logra identificarse en la fotografía, su mirada se torno cada vez mas perpleja que el mismo Grimmjow lo mira con suma atención.

- Te juro que no mate a esas personas

- No quieras ocultar algo que está ya publicado en este periódico

- No encuentro razón lógica sobre lo que está pasando en estos momentos, hace unos días fue el asesinato en serie de los peleadores de Pauhyuut y ahora esto – _"Ahora empiezo a comprender lo de las sabanas, pero no recuerdo que fue lo que hice y como viaje tan rápido en una sola noche entre esas ciudades"_

- Siempre tienes toda la diversión, estúpido Starrk, debiste de habernos dicho para incrementar el número de muertos – comenta Grimmjow

- Entonces si lo que quieres es matar, porque no me muestras que en verdad puedes asesinar gente, solamente veo que estas de hablador

- Bien, ¿Te parece esta noche? - `pregunta Grimmjow con desafío

- Trato hecho

Los dos llegan a la puerta de la escuela, donde una multitud se ve reunida para presenciar lo que sucedía en el interior. Al asomar la cabeza, vieron a su compañero Nnoitra golpeando ferozmente a cuatro estudiantes de segundo grado, quienes vomitan sangre de su boca de los golpes recibido de aquel desesperado, interrumpiendo la voz del chico de cabello azul:

- ¿Qué carajos haces Nnoitra?

- Solo trato de matar a estos parásitos – responde Nnoitra quien tiene pescado a uno del cuello

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunta Starrk quien toma del antebrazo a Nnoitra para que no prosiga con los golpes

- ¡Ah! Con que aquí está la causa de que yo este golpeando a estos idiotas

- ¿Causa?

- Acaso eres idiota Starrk, tu manía por asesinar gente fuera de esta cochina ciudad, me ha impulsado que no eres el único malandro quien puede hacer eso

- Igual me dijo el estúpido de Grimmjow, parecen tener la misma sintonía en respecto a matar gente – y acercándose al oído de Nnoitra - ¿no quieres venir a matar gente con Grimmjow y demostrarme que ustedes dos tienen las agallas de hacerlo?

- Si – responde quien tira al suelo al estudiante agredido

O-O-O-O

Los tres se reunieron en los alrededores de la escuela donde entablaron una conversación antes de cometer estos crímenes en la ciudad

- ¿Y quién será el primero en asesinar? – pregunta starrk a los dos

Yo sere primero – responde Grimmjow

- La panterita va primero – comenta Nnoitra quien se ve ansioso de esperar a su turno

- Decidido, entonces siendo las nueve de la noche que empiece esta cacería, el primero que pase por esta calle – dirigiendo la mirada a Grimmjow – te encargaras de matarlo, si lo haces te ganas mi respeto, si no, simplemente debes de desaparecer

- Tu respeto, tu eres el que debes de admirar después de esto – le espeta Grimmjow

Pasados veinte minutos, un hombre corpulento pasó por la escuela, Grimmjow solamente acecha a su enemigo como un pantera real y con su katana a la mano, espero el momento idóneo para amagarlo. Al momento de posarse enfrente de él, este le cuestiona, y sin una sola palabra, dio el primer corte en el pecho de su víctima, la reclamación y la furia desatada por el dolor del corte, este se fue encima de Grimmjow. Starrk y Nnoitra lo miran sentados recargados en la pared sin que ninguno de los dos intervenga en el asesinato de su compañero. Grimmjow prosiguió atizando golpes de diestra y siniestra rompiendo la guardia de su oponente y con la fuerza del brazo prensado a la katana dio el segundo corte que mutilo un brazo, el sujeto manco cansado de esto, saco una pistola de su bolsillo y disparo a Grimmjow que ágilmente esquivo y sucesivamente los siguientes disparos hasta posarse enfrente de él y dar el tercer golpe con la kata que esta vez atravesó el abdomen. Retorciendo del dolor el sujeto se tiro al suelo, propicio para que Grimmjow pateara su cráneo provocando una fractura que a su vez la sangre corriera de la fisura y rematando el último golpe corto del cuello con la katana

Starrk no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando en aquel momento, creyendo que simplemente ambos hablaban por hablar y no cometerían ningún asesinato

- "N_unca creí que él podría hacerlo y su determinación de matarlo fue muy notoria, tal vez lo he estado subestimando" – _comenta Starrk en su mente

Grimmjow regresa con ellos, junto con la katana bañada en sangre se la da a Nnoitra quien es su turno de matar a alguien.

- Nada mal grimmjow – Dice Nnoitra

- Cállate, esta es la primera vez que en verdad te vea matar, así que demuéstrame lo que tienes – Responde Grimmjow quien le clava una mirada de desafío

O-O-O-O

Al parecer el plan de Aizen-sama está resultando a la perfeccion – comenta Gin quien ve lo que está sucediendo en la escuela ¿pero qué es lo que él quiere?

O-O-O-O

Y la sonrisa de aizen se eleva al ver a través de la pantalla del departamento de búsqueda de la sociedad de las almas.

* * *

_Bien bien, todo se empieza a abrir marcha los planes de aizen, pero realmente lo conseguira? o de que forma lo hara? son las multiples preguntas que a veces me hago jajajaja, espero que ustedes tambien y le haya gustado este quinto capitulo. _

_Tambien doy gracias a la editora que nunca se pierde de los capitulos, a pesar del excesivo trabajo que tiene, agradezco que este al tanto jijijiji_

_Ou revoir!_


	9. vida y muerte

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 6 VIDA Y MUERTE**

生死

- ¡Es mi turno! – responde Nnoitra quien observa detenidamente a través de la larga calle en busca de su víctima.

Calle solitaria y desértica, el sol, oculto en el poniente era lo menos que Nnoitra desearía para tener un asesinato perfecto. Los minutos pasan; una mujer camina sola. Starrk mira con detenimiento y sostiene el brazo de Nnoitra impidiendo que vaya tras ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces tarado? – pregunta Nnoitra

- ¿No piensas matar a esa mujer? – Contesta Starrk quien no quita el ojo a esta chica – Yo la he visto por algún lado, pero no recuerdo en donde

- ¡Cállate Coyote! Tú has matado mujeres de igual forma, ¿Por qué compadecer ahora mismo? – Gruñe Grimmjow

- ¿Quién te dice que las he asesinado? – pregunta Starrk confuso

- Las fotografías publicadas en el periódico

- Para que creer en eso, solo son notas amarillistas

- No trates de retractarte – Comenta Nnoitra quien mete un golpe en el tórax a Starrk para quitárselo de encima.

Nnoitra va corriendo por toda la calle; de igual manera Starrk corre para detenerlo por segunda vez en no dañar la integridad de su víctima, mientras Grimmjow, sonríe levemente hacia la escena de acción esperando sentado sobre la pared.

- ¡Detente Nnoitra, te aseguro que no lo hagas! – Grita Starrk

- Entonces si quieres dar la vida por ella, entonces a ti es a quien matare – Responde Nnoitra quien mira atrás para verlo

- Hazlo de una buena vez

Tanto Starrk y Nnoitra se detuvieron colocándose de enfrente aguardando la distancia. Con la katana a la mano empapada en sangre se la muestra por última vez:

- Bien Coyote Starrk… ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunta Nnoitra

- No recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que la conozco, pero me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí en esta ciudad

- ¡Mientes Starrk!

- Claro que no miento, solo digo lo que sé

- Entonces enfréntate a mi katana

Starrk aguarda con paciencia el momento en que Nnoitra se venga hacia él con el primer cuchillazo, por otra parte Nnoitra, enfurecido, mira la cara de Starrk y en una fracción de segundo corre hacia él atestando su furia clavando la katana sobre su compañero y sorprendido de que no tuvo una reacción ante el golpe, se echó para atrás para ver más de cerca a Starrk quien su sangre corre por el pavimento. Grimmjow se levanta de golpe y corre hacia la escena, una vez que los tres se reunieron, la voz de Grimmjow rompe el silencio.

- ¡Acaso eres estúpido!

- No, solo hago lo correcto y aunque me cueste esto, no me importa trato de salvar la vida de una persona inocente y pura como aquella mujer que va rondando sobre esta calle – responde Starrk quien se quita la katana de su abdomen, provocándose una hemorragia difusa que necesita atención medica de inmediato

Grimmjow sin pensarlo fue tras aquella chica y al acercarse a ella:

- Ey, necesitamos de tu ayuda, podrías venir – dice Grimmjow

La mujer voltea sorprendida y al ver la facha delictiva de la persona que le pide ayuda, esta se inclina ante él rogando por su vida

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – pregunta Grimmjow

- Solo te pido que no hagas nada malo, yo no soy de esta ciudad y me encuentro perdida, ¿Me podrías ayudar? – cometa ella con voz temblorosa

- Si yo soy el que te pedí ayuda primero, estúpida

Violentamente la toma del brazo y la jalonea, mientras que ella va gritando por toda la calle hasta llegar con Starrk

- Y bien ¿Conoces a Starrk? – pregunta Grimmjow a la mujer quien la trae jaloneando

- Si, a él es a quien eh estado buscando – responde ella

- Entonces dale la gracias por haberte salvado de tu mísera muerte a manos de Nnoitra – contesta Grimmjow

- ¿De cuál muerte? – cuestiona ella

- Ves a aquel sujeto que trae la katana en la mano – señalando a Nnoitra – el te iba a matar, pero starrk arriesgo su vida para salvarte.

- Pero primero hay que llevar a Starrk a un hospital

Los tres ayudaron a llevar a Starrk a la clinica mas cercana, a la entrada de la clinica una niña de nombre Masaki los espero en recepcion

- ¿Qué es lo que le paso a este chico?

- Fue atacado por aquel hombre que ve atrás de mi – responde Grimmjow

- Santo cielo… ¡Papá baja a atender, hay un chico acuchillado y está sangrando mucho!

Minutos después bajo el doctor, con serenidad observo la condición de Starrk, acto después se coloca enfrente de él, donde palpo la herida y quedo pensando por unos segundos.

- Díganos doctor. ¿Él se pondrá bien? – pregunta la chica

- A decir… Ha perdido mucha sangre, y no sabría decirle con certeza si se podrá bien para mañana, mientras tanto hay que llevarlo a un cuarto donde le realizare una cirugía reconstructiva en el abdomen – dirigiéndose a Masaki – trae una camilla para acostar a este joven

Starrk fue acostado en la camilla con la ayuda de sus acompañantes, él no tenía palabra que decirles a los presentes a excepción de que pregunto a la joven de cabello anaranjado:

- ¡Bella joven! ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra Cifer?

- No lo sé, lleva dos meses que desaparecio, y por durante dos meses eh caminado desde Sapporo hasta Tokio para saber de su paradero.

- ¿Y crees que el está aquí en Karakura?

- Si, por que se entero que te habías mudado a esta ciudad, y con las ganas en su preparación para el próximo torneo, el único objetivo de derrotar eres tu, pero veo que contigo no está.

- Basta de charla – le espeta el doctor – el tiene que tomar reposo y estar preparado para su próxima cirugía

A lo lejos, Starrk se pierde tras cruzar la cortina blanca que lo lleva a los cuartos de internado, los tres esperan en la sala sentados sin cruzar una sola palabra por largo tiempo, impacientes por unos lapsos sobre la vida de Coyote Starrk. Masaki, juega con su peluche de león, que por detrás de la cabeza trae una cruz de color azul, mientras que Nnoitra quien carga la espada, realiza movimientos de corte con ella y accidentalmente casi corta el cuello de Inoue, y gritando por lo que le sucedió, todos miraron a verla con sorpresa, al instante el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala de espera de la clínica.

O-O-O-O

- Mil disculpas Aizen-sama – dice Gin tras la puerta de su cuarto – Tengo información sobre los humanos

- Bien, dime que ha acontecido en la tierra

- En esta tarde, el chico de cabello azul, junto con su amigo han asesinado a un par de personas, en respuesta de lo que sucedió la noche pasada en Iwase y Saitama, todo parece correr bien conforme al plan

- Aizen solo sonríe al escuchar el comentario del tercer capitán

- Ahora tengo que esperar el informe de Tousen sobre Ulquiorra quien lo vio por última vez en Fukuoka.

- Aizen-sama, ¿Y ahora que es lo que sigue?

- Por el momento tenemos que esperar y que Yamato aun no sospeche nada sobre nuestros planes, mientras puedes retirarte Gin a realizar tus actividades como shinigami

- ¡Sí!

Gin se retira del cuarto de Aizen, mientras el sale al balcón a contemplar el cielo nocturno, mientras que nota la presencia de su subcapitana

- ¿Dime que es lo que te sucede Hinamori-san?

O-O-O-O

- ¿Que es lo que dices Aporro? – pregunta Barragan quien toma su pipa e inhala humo por el

- Solo te digo que cosas sobrenaturales pasan en esta ciudad como Hollows, shinigamis, gargantas y espadas

- ¡Ja! Demuéstrame que tienes evidencia de la existencia de todas las estupideces que mencionas

- Por supuesto, aquí tengo una grabación con mi nueva cámara, ¡mire jefe!

Barragan toma la cámara de Aporro donde comienza a ver la secuencia de su grabación, pero las imágenes eran borrosas y poco claras a la luz, que no pudo percatar a ciencia cierta la existencia de los hollows y shinigamis, tirando la videocámara al suelo gruñendo por lo que el científico forense le estaba mostrando

- ¡Ah! No te tomes el pelo Aporro, esto es un truco tuyo

Sus ayudantes reían por el hecho de que las palabras de Szayel fueran sacados de un manga de acción, desmeritando el titulo y la fama nacional de Aporro por ser un destacado en la ciencia

- Pero Señor Barragan, esto que le estoy mostrando es la verdad, y tiene que prestar mas atención sobre su ciudad y yo estoy aquí para llevar ese orden – responde Aporro cordialmente

- Mi ciudad la manejo como yo quiera, y por algo quiero ser alcalde de Karakura, mientras siga mostrando buenas acciones como Jefe de Policía, pronto me convertiré en el amo único de la ciudad, mientras siga manipulando al actual alcalde nada pasara en Karakura y menos estos sucesos extraños.

- Como diga jefe – al final termina por darle la razón Szayel

Con una mano, Louisenbarn señala a Charlotte Cuuhlhorne para que se acerque y reciba órdenes

- Charlotte, ¿Puedes ir a la clínica quince de Karakura, al parecer esta uno de los delincuentes preparatorianos hospitalizado y necesito información de quien se trata?

- Como usted lo disponga jefe, enseguida marcho para allá, solo déjame arreglar mi cabello y colocarme mis botas nuevas que compre hoy en la boutique.

- Muy bien, menos charla y ¡Ve ya! – exclama Barragan con furia

- Esta seguro que es conveniente enviar a Charlotte a la clínica – Susurra Nirgge Parduoc a la oreja de su jefe

- Si, por el momento, después iremos todos personalmente tras ellos – responde Barragan con una amplia sonrisa – Y volviendo a mirar a Aporro – ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Disculpe jefe, me retiro – responde Aporro que se retira hacia su laboratorio

O-O-O-O

Pasadas cuatro horas desde la operación de Starrk en la clínica, el doctor sale hacia la sala de espera donde se encuentra Grimmjow, Nnoitra e Inoue

- Tengo malas noticias – comenta el doctor – Coyote Starrk tal vez no pueda sobrevivir tras esa herida que tiene en el abdomen, pero hay una baja probabilidad que en reposo el pueda estar bien, es cuestión a la reacción de él, no tengo nada más que decir, buenas noches

" _Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO"_

* * *

_Hola a todos, una disculpa por no haber actualizado, todo es debido a un error tecnico de la pagina, en la cual no podia publicar durante dos semanas, y por fin el problema termino, pero nunca deje de escribir estos dos capitulos que de un solo jalon publico y espero que sea de su agrado, mientras tanto ire haciendo el capitulo 7_

_Ou revoir!_


	10. Las noches

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**CAPITULO 7 LAS NOCHES**

ナイト

Una muralla alta se levanta en medio de la noche, mientras que sus ojos deslumbran con asombro una enorme edificación que renace de todo el cúmulo de arena de aquel sorprendente desierto nocturno. El palacio se puede observar desde la periferia de cinco kilómetros. Starrk corre hasta el lugar.

Atravesando las grandes dunas de arena, se para en lo que es una puerta metálica; nueve sombras posan en la cúpula quienes observan al intruso que se encuentra en la entrada.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa Coyote Starrk! – menciona un voz que no parece provenir de la cúpula.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Starrk

- Soy el hombre quien te va a garantizar un camino hacia la grandeza, aquí conmigo tu serás una persona con cualidades extraordinaria alo que actualmente vives.

- ¿Podrías decirme en donde me encuentro?

- Esto es exactamente las noches

- ¿Las noches? ¿Y quienes son aquellos sujetos en el techo?

- Ellos son tus nuevos compañeros, se van a encargar que no te sientas solos, conmigo tu serás alguien y además estarás rodeado de gente poderosa con quien podrás competir

- No me hagas reír. ¡Lo haz entendido! No estoy interesado en quedarme en este lugar ¡Nos vemos!

- Ja, ja, ja, nunca podrás renunciar a algo que ya esta decidido.

Starrk da la espalda al palacio de las noches y camina hasta perder de vista la edificación, cruzando el largo desierto con árboles muertos y secos, se percata que no esta solo, presintiendo energía proveniente debajo de la arena, en un instante una criatura gigante sobresale del suelo, mostrando primeramente su enorme cabeza de cráneo y larga nariz, gruñe llamando la atención de otras criaturas que emergen de la arena, aquellas criaturas tienen la misma características descritas a diferencia que unos presentan un collar puntiagudo de hueso. Starrk queda paralizado, parece ser que este es el final, sin embargo reacciona rápido al esquivar lo que parece ser una luz roja proviniendo de la boca de uno de aquellos seres extraños, las criaturas caminan a grandes pasos para alcanzar a su victima, mientras que él corre a gran velocidad tratando de huir. Pero rápidamente es alcanzado por una de las múltiples luces rojas que las criaturas emanan de su boca que lo dejan ileso en el camino.

Resignado a aceptar su final, Starrk queda acostado en espera que ellos lo maten pisando su cuerpo, pero se escucha el sonido de la hoja de una espada que va atravesando los cuerpos de estos seres peligrosos

- Aun no es hora que tu estés aquí – dice una voz femenina que instantáneamente Starrk reconoce

- Dime que este es un sueño Harribel – comenta Starrk – y si esto es un sueño, quiero que después los dos tengamos una cita

- No es momento de bromas Coyote, tienes que correr y salvarte, yo me encargare de este problema

- ¿Hacia donde tengo que ir?

- Ve hacia donde se encuentra tu alma, el te guiara como salir de este mundo

- ¿Hablas del lobo que el otro día me encontré en este desierto?

- ¿Ya haz estado aquí con anterioridad? – pregunta sorprendida Harribel

- Si, tiene algo de malo soñar con el mismo lugar

- No, tu solo dirígete hacia donde esta el lobo ¿lo haz comprendido?

- Si, pero una ultima pregunta antes de irme ¿Qué son estas cosas gigantescas?

- Esto, son Menos y Gillians, debes de temerles cuando andes por este lugar

Starrk se incorpora del suelo y voltea a ver a Harribel, que esta ocasión portaba una hamaka blanca que marca su bella silueta física y sin quedarse mucho tiempo corre hasta perder de vista a su amiga

"_Espero que esto simplemente sea un sueño"_

O-O-O-O

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Inoue al sujeto de cabellera negra y larga

- Voy a terminar con algo pendiente que deje, antes de que el grandísimo de Starrk se atravesara en mi camino.

- Ja… ¿Y a quién vas a matar Nnoitra? – Pregunta Grimmjow quien esta acostado en las bancas de la sala de espera

- Tengo planeado de matar a la señorita que esta aquí presente, pero Starrk se enojaría mucho, es por eso que iré a salir y encontrarme al primer sujeto que vea rondar – contesta Nnoitra sonriente

- ¡Puedes esperar un momento! – Exclama la mujer de cabello naranjado

- ¿Ahora que es lo que quieres? – Grita con desesperación Nnoitra quien trae la katana en su mano y mostrándosela a Inoue

- No quiero nada – contesta Inoue temblorosa al ver la enorme katana de Nnoitra

Nnoitra sale de un portazo de la clínica, internándose poco a poco en las calles oscuras de Kamakura va en búsqueda de su victima mostrando ser capaz de cumplir su palabra de poder matar a una persona cualquiera sin que los sentimientos se interpongan. Alrededor de media hora de caminar por las diferentes calles de la ciudad, los ciudadanos aguardan tranquilamente en sus respectivas casas que alteran poco a poco a Nnoitra quien se desespera intentando de internar en la primera casa que vea y aniquilar a todos sus habitantes pero antes de realizar una locura, una voz se escuchar por detrás de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con esta katana?

- Algo que no te interese Aporro, así que quítate de mi camino si no quieres perder tu vida ahora mismo

- No te tengo miedo y no me moveré de aquí

- Nnoitra, con la desesperación de su mente voltea y con el arma levantada realiza un movimiento de corte al aire, que Szayel lo mira con normalidad.

- Es mi ultimo aviso científico mediocre para que salgas de este lugar

- Entonces acércate a mi y prueba tu débil katana contra mi zanpakutou

Aporro le muestra la zanpakutou que porta de su funda liberándola enseñando la hoja fina cortante brillando a la luz de la luna. Sin tentarse al corazón Nnoitra se lanza hacia Aporro lanzando el primer golpe que es detenido con facilidad por la dureza al impacto que inmediatamente se quita de encima con un empujón hacia enfrente. Nnoitra sorprendido de la acción retrocede unos pasos e inmediatamente se lanza de nueva cuenta contra su contrincante que esta vez responde con su zanpakutou resaltando el agudo sonido del metal que proviene de sus respectivas armas de corte, acto seguido de la velocidad de Nnoitra que gana la partida con un movimiento rápido de mano que esta vez alcanza a clavar la katana sobre el cuerpo de Aporro, confiado de aquella cuchillada, retira la katana del cuerpo herido de Szayel, pero en lugar de ver escurrir sangre sobre el filo de la hoja no ve nada, que el mismo Nnoitra queda sorprendido de lo que pasa en esta batalla

- Deberías de apuntar mejor – Se burla Szayel quien había clavado su zanpakutou sobre la espalda de su contrincante

- Maldito Aporro, que es lo que hiciste, se supone que yo te di primero

- Esa es la bondad de esta zanpakutou que tiene la habilidad de engañar los sentidos a las personas, haciéndolas creer muchas cosas que dentro de su capacidad de pensamiento puede ver

- Te odio estupido Aporro, pero de esta no te salvas

Un halo de luz roja provino de la nada separando la zanpakutou de la mano de Aporro que a su vez lo tira. Nnoitra voltea para enfocar mejor su mirada y a lo lejos ve a un hombre de sombrero verde con rayas blancas que se aproxima cada vez más rápido hasta detenerse al cuerpo derribado de Aporro

- Ya veo por que últimamente Aizen no ha querido atacarme cada vez que lo he visto, la respuesta yace aquí con Kyoka Suigetsu en manos de un mortal

Y dirigiéndose a Nnoitra

- ¿Cómo sigue Starrk?

- El esta apunto de morir

- Ya veo, ¿Y esa es el arma que lo hirió gravemente?

- Si, es esta

- Me permites verla por un instante – le señala Urahara

- Esta bien, al parecer hoy no podré cometer mi crimen, siempre tengo tan mala suerte que me desespero tan rápidamente

- Nnoitra le da la katana al vagabundo quien examina con minuciosidad, pensando en un buen rato le comenta después de unos minutos

- No esa tu espada verdad, ¿de quien es?

- Es del estupido de Grimmjow – responde Nnoitra con desagrado

- Te devuelvo la katana, y quiero que vayas corriendo al hospital y le expliques a Grimmjow que le clave el arma sobre el pecho de Starrk

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerle eso?

Es la única manera en la cual puede salvarlo y sacarlo del mundo de los muertos del cual se encuentra, solo haz lo que te pido. Yo me encargo de este sujeto

Urahara ve como Nnoitra sale corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia el hospital, mientras que el queda contemplado la zanpakotou de Aizen, con el peligro que tiene prohibido de tomarla con sus manos ya que este puede alterarlo de sus sentidos cometiendo atrocidades dentro de la ciudad

_¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? Dejar la zanpakutou aquí, sin que nadie se de cuenta y seguir descubriendo las intenciones de este sujeto, o me la llevo con el riesgo que Aizen querrá venir por su espada. Mejor la dejare aquí, pero tendré que vigilar mas a menudo a este hombre de cabello rosado que no haga mal uso de esta zanpakutou que es una de las mas raras y poderosas que se puede encontrar en el seretei._

Urahara sale de la acción al momento que la policía se acerca y lo puedan capturar como un sospechoso dejando la zanpakutou en el lugar. Minutos más tardes Aporro se levanta con un dolor de cabeza espantoso que ve su espada tirada en el suelo y la guarda escondiéndola en su larga tunica negra. Mientras que sus colegas lo interrogan por el acontecimiento.

- Grimmjow, mata a Starrk con tu katana clavándola en el corazón

- Ahora que mosca te pico para decir estas idioteces

- Me encontré con un vagabundo en la calle y parece que conoce bien a Coyote y me pidió que tu claves tu arma sobre Starrk

- Si así lo dice este viejo loco, con gusto lo haré – responde Grimmjow con una sonrisa malevola que espanta de primera instancia a Inoue

- ¡Detente por favor! – dice Inoue quien se abalanza sobre la pierna de Grimmjow para que no cometa un homicidio

- Suéltame estupida mujer – grita Grimmjow quien patea a la mujer estrellándola a la pared – con su permiso entrare hasta donde esta Starrk

Grimmjow sube las escaleras, el doctor se da cuenta que alguien subió y trata de detenerlo, pero al ver que posee la katana en su mano se echa para atrás y solo se limita a observar lo que él va hacer, se introduce en el cuarto donde se encuentra Starrk; lo examina perfectamente y coloca la punta de la katana sobre el pecho de su compañero, una reacción atípica hace que la mano de Starrk detenga la hoja de la espada y con voz entrecortada dice

- Solo dame unos minutos

Grimmjow lo observa con asombro que decide esperar unos minutos.

O-O-O-O

¿Ulquiorra que haces tú aquí? – Pregunta Starrk al ver a su contrincante del torneo rondar sobre aquel enorme y oscuro desierto.

* * *

_Es muy corto, corto el capitulo, pero muy interesante, por que da entender que el pobre de Ulquiorra tambien debe de estar medio muerto para que al final aparezca el final del capitulo jejeje... esperen el octavo capitulo, que proximamente lo publicare_

_Bien me despido_

_Ou revoir!_


	11. HollowModificacion

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**Capitulo 8 "Hollow-modificacion"**

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Starrk sorpresivamente

- No tengo idea, simplemente desperté en este oscuro desierto, ¿Tu sabes donde nos encontramos?

- Supuestamente nos encontramos en un lugar llamado "Las noches", pero esa edificación esta hacia donde apunta la luna

- Mmm… y ¿Tu sabes como llegaste a este lugar?

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Nnoitra me atravesó con la espada, mientras trataba de salvar a la bella Inoue de ser asesinada por ese maniaco.

- ¡Inoue!, ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos instantes?

- En Karakura, supuso que tu irías a buscarme y llego de la nada a la ciudad

- Estupida mujer, que se cree que es ella, solo le mencione que iría a un buen lugar para entrenar

- Ya no tenia ningún interés por entrenar para el próximo torneo, el resultado siempre será el mismo y necesito descansar de tantos problemas que no busco

- Bien, ahora hay que encontrar la manera de cómo salir de este desierto amplio

Los dos caminaron de nueva cuenta hacia las noches, buscando el modo de salir de este mundo extraño para los dos, a pesar que pasaban los minutos y las horas, el amanecer en este lugar nunca aparecía, hasta toparse con un hombre vestido de hakama blanca, cabello morado-azulado, que sobre el hombro derecho resalta el hueso que carga y con una sonrisa malévola se dirige a los dos adolescentes:

- ¿Qué hacen dos pequeños humanos en hueco mundo?

- Dinos antes tu nombre y te responderemos – Contesta Ulquiorra quien no separa la mirada de aquel hombre

- Ja… mi nombre es Arturo, y el de ustedes

- Mi nombre es Starrk y el que esta a mi lado es Ulquiorra – Responde Starrk – con que esto es hueco mundo, espera… Ulquiorra estas son las dos palabras que se formaron con la sangre de aquellos peleadores de Paiyuth. Acaso fuiste tu el que los mato

- Yo no se nada de lo que hablan, pero el hecho de llegar aquí, significa que ustedes tienen mucho reiatsu, pero últimamente ha habido muchas cosas raras en este lugar, y tengo mis sospechas de quien puedo haber hecho esto

- ¿Sabes quien es? – pregunta Ulquiorra

- Aizen Sousuke

- ¿Aizen? No es aquel hombre que fue juez en el torneo – pregunta sorpresivamente Starrk

- ¿acaso ustedes conocen a ese Shinigami? – pregunta Arturo

Ulquiorra solo observa y analiza las grandes coincidencias que el ha tenido desde los últimos dos años, pero una cosa no esta claro en su mente ¿quien fue quien lo ataco? Lo único que recuerda es que fue atravesado con una espada e inmediatamente se despertó en este lugar junto con Starrk, e inmediatamente se dirige a Arturo

- ¿No sabes como podemos encontrar a Aizen? – pregunta Ulquiorra

- El comúnmente vive en el seretei, pero la ultima vez que fui a ese lugar, el fue expulsado de ese lugar, por lo que me queda que el se encuentra en el mundo del precipicio que comunica el mundo de los vivos, con el de los muertos y ustedes dos, están en el mundo de los muertos

- ¿Muerto? ¿Acaso estamos muertos? – pregunta Starrk desesperadamente

- Ja… ustedes no presentan este hueco – Mostrando el hueco de su pecho – así que no deben de estar muertos, pero próximamente serán muertos y enviados aquí para siempre buajajajaja, ese es su destino

- Hum… entonces si no eres Shinigami, ¿Qué demonios eres? – pregunta Ulquiorra

- Soy un arrancar

- ¿Arrancar? – Pregunta los dos al mismo tiempo

- Si, y si no les importa debo de seguir planeando mi venganza contra Aizen, espero que salgan vivos una vez que abra este portal

Un poder inmenso apareció de la nada, dejando mostrar un portal delante de ellos que se fue abriendo lentamente figurando los bordes como dientes que se separan para comer, abriéndose por completo en forma de un ovalo, en su interior una espesa atmosfera se percibia, lo cual Arturo, los invito a que entraran

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Starrk

- Esto es una garganta y esto los comunicara de nueva cuenta al mundo de los vivos

- Bien, vámonos Ulquiorra – invita a su compañero a que entre a ese portal

Cuando entraron los dos a la garganta… este se cerró por completo oscureciendo por completo a modo que Starrk no podía ver a Ulquiorra que se encontraba atrás de él

- Solo tenemos que seguir derecho y no desviarnos – Comenta Ulquiorra que toca la espalda de Starrk con su mano para no separarse de él

-O-O-O-

- Si

- Aizen-sama, los dos ya estan en dentro de la garganta, como usted lo indico

- Muy bien Arturo – una sombra aparece frente a él e inmediatamente abre otra garganta a la cual aparecen Gin y Tousen quien espera las ordenes de su amo

- ¡Aizen-sama! – exclama Tousen

- Escúchenme Gin, Tousen, los dos irán al mundo de los vivos y con sus zanpakutou clavaran a sus respectivos niños – dirigiéndose a Gin – Tu tienes mas peligro por Kisuke, que puede aparecer en cualquier momento y conoce perfectamente la Hollowmodificación e impedirá que la lleves a cabo o en su caso, el induzca a esta técnica, lo cual nos ahorraría mucho el trabajo. Bien, les deseo buena suerte

- ¡Si! Aizen-sama

-O-O-O-

- ¿Vas a hacer esto Grimmjow? – pregunta Nnoitra

- No tengo otra opción, además ese viejo te indico que lo hiciera yo – dice Grimmjow quien traga saliva

Inoue cierra completamente los ojos y ora por la vida Starrk y por el de Ulquiorra al mismo tiempo, sin embargo el hombre de sombrero verde con rayas blancas, apareció en escena algo desesperado, toma de la mano de Starrk, soltándola de inmediato

- Muy bien, al parecer ustedes no pueden hacer este trabajo, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo

De su capucha saca una espada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, Inoue abre los ojos para identificar el nuevo sujeto que entro al cuarto y se desmaya completamente al ver la espada que carga con la empuñadura, Urahara sin pensar clava sobre el pecho de Starrk, provocando un leve movimiento sobre él

- ¿Acaso habrá vuelto a la vida? – pregunta Nnoitra

- No, aun no, en este mismo instante su alma esta lejos de aquí, pero su otra alma permanece justamente aquí, se podrá decir su parte mala

Urahara, separa su espada y espera alguna reacción, y de inmediato, una voz diferente a la de Starrk comienza a hablar

- Por fin, estoy libre

- No por mucho tiempo – responde Urahara

- Acaso eres un maldito y estupido Shinigami – responde lo otra voz

- No exactamente, pero no te vas a apropiar de este cuerpo de un alma inocente, además este agujero sobre tu pecho es la abertura para que el alma de Starrk pueda entrar apropiadamente una vez que salga de la garganta, es una lastima que su cadena fue rota hace tiempo, junto con el de nueve jóvenes más – entre su mente resuena el nombre de Aizen – _practicar la hollowmodificacion con humanos, acaso no le bastó hacerlo con shinigamis_

En el rostro de Starrk pareciera salir hueso de su piel transformándolo completamente, de la nada una espada apareció en la palma de su mano y en un milisegundo empujo al sujeto de sombrero verde con blanco hacia la calle rompiendo la pared del hospital donde todos yacen perplejos de lo que en estos momentos sus ojos ven

- Quiero apropiarme totalmente de este cuerpo – Responde el Hollow de Starrk

- Nunca te lo permitire – responde Urahara

De la nada aparece otro sujeto, mucho más grande y alto que el primero y de tez morena resaltando el bigote prominente y llamativo para todos

- Tessai-san, puedes encerrarnos en un espacio donde pueda contener este hollow – dice Urahara con una mirada seria

- Si, Urahara-san

Grimmjow y Nnoitra observaron que Tessai empalmo las dos manos y en una clase de conjuro encerró a Starrk y aquel vagabundo en una especie de capsula naranjada donde los dos comenzaron con una batalla feroz chocando las dos espadas sin ceder ventaja sobre el contrincante

- Muy bien, al parecer eres un sujeto muy fuerte – espeta Urahara al buen manejo de espada del hollow de Starrk

- Ja… esto no es todo mi potencial

Urahara se acerco lo mas posible con Tessai-san para preguntar cuanto tiempo llevan encerrados en el lugar, este indico que solo llevaban veinte minutos y siguió combatiendo hasta esperar la llegada de Starrk al mundo de los vivos. Tessai se acuerda del otro joven y con voz gritona se dirige a su jefe

- Urahara-san ¿Qué hay del otro muchacho?

- Él… ya en manos de Hirako y compañía para contenerlo, pero al parecer tenemos compañía de un viejo conocido que apenas acaba de llegar a este mundo

- Si, ya note su precencia desde aquí, ojala y no venga a interferir en la batalla

-O-O-O-

- Este camino esta muy largo y parece que nunca volvamos a salir – Cuestiona Starrk

- Si, pero es la única opción para salir de este lugar y regresar a casa – responde Ulquiorra quien tomo ventaja de Starrk

- Vaya, vaya, yo quiero descansar ¿Por qué es tan pesado llevar una vida así?

- Demostrar que somos superiores a las demás personas

- Deja de decir tonterias, yo quiero vivir en paz

- ¿Ves lo que hay delante de mí? – pregunta Ulquiorra a Starrk

- Si, ¿Será el final del camino?

- Vayamos rápido

-O-O-O-

Una garganta se abre en Karakura, Urahara se percata que Starrk salio a salvo de Hueco Mundo. Por su parte él nota algo diferente en su cuerpo, parece tener una cadena rota en su pecho, de inmediato voltea hacia la derecha y ve la capsula naranjada y se dirige hacia ella.

Al llegar, se sorprende al ver a Grimmjow y Nnoitra espantados de estos hechos, Inoue inconciente dentro del hospital, y al vagabundo peleando dentro de esa capsula vigilada por el hombre alto. Urahara ve hacia donde esta Starrk y con voz alta se dirige hacia él

- Entra a este sitio, si es que no quieres perder tu vida

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – pregunta Starrk

- Este que ves enfrente de mi eres tu, y esta controlado por tu parte hueca, que por lo visto ya has conocido a estos sujetos en tu viaje a Hueco Mundo

Starrk dirige su mirada hacia su parte maliciosa y ve el agujero sobre el pecho, tal cual lo muestran aquellos seres de sus sueños y decide poner un pie sobre la barrera. En su interior se dirige de nueva cuenta a Urahara

- ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para entrar a mi cuerpo?

- Solamente tenemos que exterminar esta cadena por completo y hacerte un agujero en tu alma como ese que vez

- ¿Acaso me voy a convertir en un Hollow? – pregunta Starrk

- Es parte de tu destino, fuiste elegido por aquel sujeto

- ¿Te refieres a Aizen?

- Esto… ¡si! – la respuesta de Starrk tomo por sorpresa – muy bien, es hora de hacerlo

- ¿Hacer que?

Urahara inmovilizo el alma de Starrk con un Kidou e inmediatamente hizo la preformación de su alma con la ayuda de Benihime. Starrk reacciono con brusquedad tirandose al suelo, sin perder más tiempo sella el cuerpo físico donde yace el Hollow de Starrk permitiendo que este salga del cuerpo a través del hueco, este alma es semejante a Starrk, donde la única diferencia es el color blanco de su piel y ropa de su contraparte delatando una sonrisa maliciosa llena de sed de matar.

-O-O-O-

- Hirako, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer con este individuo? – Pregunta Hiyori quien sigue combatiendo con el murciélago desarrollado en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra

- Esperar a que Ulquiorra pueda blandir su espada, pero necesita despertar rápidamente si no quiere morir absorbido por su mal.

* * *

_Hola, hola! perdone la demora prolongada, pero estoy de nueva cuenta con la reanudacion de DSD SoundKiller y gracias a todo por sus comentarios y por seguir con esta historia que va en su termino de su primer arco argumental, ya habra mas sorpresas para todos ustedes_

_Y disculpe la demora!_


	12. HOLLOWMODIFICACION PARTE 2

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**Capitulo 9 "Hollowmodificacion" (parte 2)**

ホロー 変更

- Ja… es la primera vez que trabajamos con Urahara en esto de la Hollowmodificacion en humanos. ¡Esto es patético! – Comenta Shinji Hirako sentado aguardando su lugar

- ¡Puedes callarte estupido! – Grita Hiyori quien tiene menor fuerza cada vez que pelea contra la forma Hollow de Ulquiorra

- ¡Tonta! Al parecer ya es mi turno, ¡Hazte un lado tonta! Y buscas algo de comer – dirigiéndose a Hacchi – ¡Ey! Puedes abrir esta cosa para que pueda entrar

- Un momento – responde Hacchi quien permanece sentado vigilando y mirando hacia otro lado

- No te preocupes por el sinvergüenza de Urahara que se la debe de pasar tranquilamente con su mocoso

- Acaso no te das cuenta de tanto reiatsu que emana desde Karakura hasta este lugar

- Ahora que lo siento, si se logra a percibir esta gran cantidad de energía

Hiyori sale del campo de entrenamiento y se reúne con el resto de los Vizard quienes aguardan agotados de tener actividad en esta pelea, siendo Shinji el ultimo en pasar de la ronda para la control de la Hollowmodificacion que resulta ser mas difícil y están en la espera de que Ulquiorra Cifer se ponga en pie para poder obtener un control absoluto de su contraparte y regresar a la normalidad.

- Es hora de mostrarte de que esto es una maldición por la cual tienes que cargar por toda tu vida – comenta Shinji quien muestra su mascara y dispone a participar en esta pelea

-O-O-O-O-

- Muy bien Starrk, es hora que yo ocupe el control de las acciones de tu vida aburrida a la cual huyes por estos inconvenientes a los cuales haz llamado mala suerte

- ¡Cállate maldito!, tu no decides mi vida

- Ahora lo veremos, ¡Ponte en pie! Y da tu mejor golpe pequeño humano insignificante

A las afueras de la barrera Tessai le comenta a Urahara

- No es conveniente que salga de ahí y deje a ellos dos solos combatiendo

- Esto es muy diferente a lo que pasaron Grimmjow y Nnoitra hace años atrás, la diferencia es que este Hollow posee más poder que los otros anteriores – responde Urahara con una leve sonrisa – quiero quedarme aquí por su hay una pequeña complicación

Starrk interrumpe a Urahara

- Acabas de mencionar que aquellos dos que están atrás, ¿Han pasado por eso?

- ¡Si! Ellos dos forman parte de este destino desagradable. Pero sus hollows no dieron tantos problemas como el que esta frente a nosotros

- Maldita sea, ¿disculpe, me puede prestar su espada para combatir contra mi Hollow? – pregunta Starrk

- ¡no!

- ¿Por qué no?

- El simple hecho de que tu tienes que encontrar tu arma que yace en lo mas profundo de tu alma e ira en tu ayuda, por ejemplo, tu amigo el de pelo azul posee su propia arma que es una zanpakutou, aunque él diga que tiene una katana en realidad es una zanpakutou por que dentro de ella yace su alma y en cuerpo esta su encerrado su Hollow – responde Urahara

- ¿Lo mismo pasara conmigo?

- Si

Al otro extremo el hollow de Starrk impaciente interrumpe la charla:

- Ha llegado el momento de eliminarte y apoderarme de tu cuerpo

Un sonido estruendo desvaneció el cuerpo de aquel Hollow, y sin darse cuenta lo tenia enfrente de él con la espada apunto de atravesar, sin embargo de la nada Starrk detuvo el ataque con dos pistolas que se sorprendio inclusive a Urahara que solo miraba

- Vaya, crees que me vas a vencerme con estas dos pistolas, no seas idiota – comenta su Hollow quien retrocede

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando, pero esto me servirá para eliminarte

- ¡Pruébalo!

Aquel ser, abrió la boca a la cual una luz destellante roja en forma de esfera se formo, mientras de su parte Starrk cargo las dos armas y otra luz de color azul se formo para responder el ataque de su enemigo, sin duda los dos dispararon al mismo tiempo provocando un estallido gigantesco, pero gracias a la barrera puesta de Tessai la ciudad se salvo de una gran explosión que pudiera destruir la ciudad entera

-O-O-O-O-O-

- ¿Que es lo que estará pasando en Karakura? – pregunta Shinji quien trata de contener los embates del Hollow de Ulquiorra

- Parece ser que la pelea en Karakura esta a punto de terminar, solo es cuestión de minutos – Responde Hacchi

- Si, mientras que nosotros estamos aquí con este animal que al parecer no habla al interrogatorio, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar inconciente maldito humano?

Ulquiorra abre los ojos y ve a Hacchi a su lado lo cual él se percata y sonrie con una amplia sonrisa

- Al fin has despertado – Dice Hacchi quien observa con determinación la pelea

- ¿En donde me encuentro? – Pregunta Ulquiorra

- En estos momentos nos encontramos en Nagasaki, tuvimos que esconder tu cuerpo del shinigami que es ayudante de Aizen

Él de inmediato voltea hacia donde la mirada de Hacchi se encuentra y se sorprende ver al sujeto de cabello amarillo y dientes de piano pelea con lo que parece ser el mismo, pero en otra forma

- ¿Qué hacen esos dos sujetos ahí?

- Hirako trata de detener tu Hollow que fue separado de tu cuerpo y alma cuando estuviste en Hueco mundo. Es difícil de explicarlo, pero según mi teoria es; si tu alma viaja a Hueco mundo tu alma se fragmenta en dos permitiendo salir tu parte maligna, pero esto sucede cuando un shinigami haya atravesado con su espada el cuerpo de un humano expulsando el alma pura solo conservando el mal que yace en tu cuerpo y eso es lo que ves ahí enfrente de ti

- ¿Y que es lo que debo de hacer?

- Entrar y enfrentarlo

- Bien, es hora de entrar

Hacchi abre una pequeña abertura a la barrera a la cual Ulquiorra entra no sin antes le advirtió

- Para poder combatir tienes que liberar el arma que yace dentro de tu alma

- Entendido

Ulquiorra decidido tomo una espada clavada en la tierra, sorprendiendo a Hirako quien volteo a verlo

- Al parecer te acabas de levantar y estas decidido a exterminar a tu Hollow – dice Shinji con una leve sonrisa

- No es de tu importancia

- ¿Qué es lo que dices idiota? A pesar que todos estábamos ayudándote – señalando al resto del grupo de Vizard – mientras que tu permaneciste desmayado y es así como agradeces

- Bien… ¡Gracias por su ayuda! Creo que estarás mas satisfecho

Ulquiorra camino hacia donde se encuentra su Hollow que este tiene aspecto de murciélago y se queda observando detenidamente, el temor y la desesperación del Hollow formo un enorme cero juntado las dos alas lanzándolas hacia donde esta él. Sin miedo Ulquiorra de dicho ataque detiene ese destello con facilidad y le habla a su Hollow

- Ya sospechaba que alguien trataba de apoderar de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. Es normal para mi tener que suprimirte cada vez que sueño o cada vez que tengo que estar con esa mujer, sin embargo ha llegado la hora de entres de nueva cuenta a mi alma, y recuperar mi cuerpo

Ulquiorra alza su brazo y apuntando con su espada da un ataque rápido hiriendo al Hollow que lo dejo tirado al suelo mirando hacia arriba.

- Imposible – Dice Shinji – con un ataque él pudo contener de mejor manera a esta criatura, este chico es increible, no me sorprende por que Aizen quiere poseerlo

- Si – Contesta Hacchi

De nueva cuenta a la accion…. Ulquiorra posa enfrente de él y apuntando con su dedo el hueco de su hollow libera un Cero de color verde, de nueva cuenta sorprendiendo tanto a Hirako y Hacchi

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – pregunta Shinji

- No recuerdas que el menciono que se habia percatado de la existencia de su hollow y para detenerlo tuvo que aprender sus técnicas – Responde Hacchi

- ¿Pero si el no es un Hollow?

- Lo sé, pero ahora que lo noto, el ya tenia previsto este hecho y cuando llego al mundo real fui yo quien transporto el alma de Ulquiorra y su alma pura no solo viajo a Hueco Mundo son que llevo parte del Hollow y eso es la razon, la logica, por eso se me hacia raro que no hablara

- ¿Y por que no me habias dicho antes Hacchi? – pregunta gritando Shinji

- Solo eran teorías

- Entonces, al llevarse la lógica y la razón de su Hollow puede ejecutar sin dificultad el Cero y portar la espada

- Así es

-O-O-O-O-O-

- Sorprendente ¿Una pistola? – dice Urahara – _pero aquel era un cero, o era su reiatsu, necesito verlo de nueva cuenta_

Starrk se dirige a su Hollow

- Ahora veras lo que es ser balaceado por mi

- Ja… haz tu mejor disparo

Starrk se acerca a su pistola y le empieza a hablar:

- Al parecer eres tú, ¿No es así lobo?

- Si, recuerda que yo soy tu alma, pero soy más que tu alma, soy tu corazón y tu esencia en esta vida

- Bien, no me falles

Starrk apunta de nueva cuenta hacia su contrincante y esta vez de ser un disparo aislado, lanza infinidades de disparos lo cual es muy complicado para su hollow que cada uno de ellos atraviesa su cuerpo hasta dejarlo herido

- Entiendes, esto es Metralleta

- Maldito seas – Responde el Hollow quien esta recostado en una de la pared de la barrera

Urahara le da una indicación de que ahora tiene que convertir esas pistolas en una sola espada y clavara en el hueco

- ¿Sabes hacer eso? – pregunta Starrk a su pistola

- Si, estas pistolas son la forma liberada de un gran poder y al convertirme en una espada ese poder es sellado, así que será fácil

Starrk tiene una espada en su mano y corre hacia donde esta el hollow y sin piedad entierra la espada y el Hollow empieza a reaccionar de una manera extraña

- ¡Estupido seas Starrk! Tu vida no vale nada, pero habrá un día en que yo reinare sobre tu mente y tu cuerpo, mientras tanto disfruta tus últimos momentos con vida

- Mi cuerpo se siente raro hombre de sombrero verde – comenta Starrk

- Eso es por que tu alma va a regresar a ese cuerpo, yo me encargare del resto

El cuerpo de Starrk se levanta lentamente y se dirige hacia el alma señalando con el dedo, Urahara da la indicación que tome del dedo y lo jale hacia él, en este mismo instante entra en un mundo diferente

- ¿Estoy en de nueva cuenta en Hueco mundo? – pregunta al ver de nueva cuenta el desierto

- ¡No! Esto es tu mundo, pero alguien lo condiciono a que fuera a Hueco mundo, si quieres conocer tu verdadero mundo tienes que enfrentar a la persona que te hizo esto – Responde el lobo que aparece a lado suyo

- ¡Aizen-sama! ¿Y sabes donde esta mi parte negativa?

- Él esta reposando en algún lugar de aquí, y regresara cuando tus sentimientos sean totalmente negativos

- Es hora que partas de nueva cuenta al mundo real

- Tessai-san me podrías pasar el modificador de memoria – indica Urahara

- ¡Si!

- Es hora de volver a la normalidad todo esto y partir a Nagasaki para hacer lo mismo con el joven Ulquiorra regresándolo a Sapporo junto con la chica

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al día siguiente:

- Mi cabeza me duele, pero que buena noche la pase con Harribel, es hora que vayamos a la escuela

En el camino Starrk se topa con Grimmjow y Nnoitra tras el camino

- ¿Ahora que es lo vamos a hacer? – pregunta Starrk

- Yo mate a mi oponente – responde Grimmjow con una sonrisa malvada

- De igual manera hice con el mío – contesta Nnoitra

- No se les hace extraño que algo paso en la noche anterior – comenta Grimmjow – odio esta jaqueca

- Yo me desperté con dolor en la cabeza

- Igual yo, algo debió de haber sucedido

Harribel sorpresivamente llega por detrás de Starrk

- Harribel, ojala podamos tener otra experiencia como la de ayer – dice Starrk pervertidamente

- ¿De que me hablas? ¿Pero si eso quieres, ven conmigo saliendo de clase? Mientras tanto

- Entonces no paso nada ayer – comenta sorpresivamente

- No

- Debi de haberlo soñado, pero ahora estoy de suerte ja, ja, ja…

- Hora de irme – comenta finalmente Harribel – si quieres tener un momento a solas conmigo espérame en la salida

-O-O-O-O-O-

- ¡Aizen-sama! Parece ser que el plan sigue su curso. Urahara cumplió su parte al modificar la memoria de todos, ha llegado el momento de reunir a los diez espadas

La sombra de Aizen aparece tras la penumbra de una calle y con un gesto alegre contesta

- Ahora que los diez espadas sufrieron la Hollowmodificacion, es momento de liberar definitivamente sus hollows a través del crimen perfecto y yo comandare esta sesión

"Kyoka Suigetsu"

* * *

_Asi concluimos... la segunda parte del capitulo de Hollowmodificacion, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y como quede, el proximo jueves subire el capitulo final que pone fin a este primer arco argumental de DSD SOUNDKILLER, y esperen muchas mas sopresas preparadas _

_Por otra parte para la editora, pues aqui esta la conclusion de tu queridisimo ulquiorra, y el prox cap. sera unicamente de ulquiorra, es un adelanto, espera con ansias hasta el otro jueves buajajajajaja_


	13. Feliz cumpleaños

**DSD SOUNDKILLER**

**Capitulo 10 "Regalo de cumpleaños"**

誕生日おめでとう！

Sapporo. Japón

El amanecer llega a la isla japonesa, era un día normal para Ulquiorra o eso es lo que piensa evitando que hoy es su cumpleaños, sin embargo al bajar a la cocina su mamá le preparo un pequeño pastel a la cual su madre le da un gran abrazo

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- No debiste de haber hecho esto madre – responde él

- Mínimo debes de tener un día muy feliz y tu cumpleaños debe serlo, es por tu bien – contesta su madre – a pesar de que tu padre no esta con nosotros…

- No hables de ese sujeto dentro de la casa – Interrumpe enojado

- Lo siento mucho – expresa ella con lagrimas

- Mamá… - Murmulla Ulquiorra triste

- Comete esta rebanada de pastel y llévale una a Inoue-san que debe de estar ansiosa por celebrar este día, ya quisiera tener un nieto en la familia

- ¡Mamá! Aun soy joven para pensar en ser padre y esa mujer no es apta para esa labor

- Eso es lo que tu crees, pero Inoue-san es una mujer especial y no debes de desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad

- Mejor me retiro, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela

- ¡Que te vaya bien hijo!

Al abrir la puerta él encuentra una paquete en el suelo, recoge la misma y voltea para ver el destinatario y este no muestra nada, por un instante se le vino a la mente el nombre de Inoue como la responsable de esta regalo, abre la caja y ve una hakama blanca muy extraña y muy familiar a la vez, pero no recuerda nada desde hace dos días, al sacar toda la vestimenta, al interior del paquete contiene una pequeña carta a la cual la extrae y lee detenidamente

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Ulquiorra Schiffer"_

_Esperemos que le agrade este presente, que es algo insignificante y por el momentos tienes muchas dudas del ¿por qué?, si quieres descubrir esta respuesta te esperamos esta tarde a las siete de la tarde en el templo de la ciudad_

_¡Disfruta de tu día!_

- ¿Qué diablos fue esto? Pero iré a este lugar

Ulquiorra guardo la Hakama en su mochila, no antes fue descubierto por Inoue quien llego por detrás y sorprendida dice:

- ¡Que bonita Hakama!

- ¿Acaso tú hiciste esto? – pregunta Ulquiorra con seriedad

- No para nada, pero me gustaría verte con este traje después de clases, ¿Verdad que te lo pondrás para mi?

- ¡No! – exclama él

- Que te cuesta, el que te lo regalo lo hizo especialmente para ti y para mi seria la primera vez verte así – comenta ella con sonrojo de las mejillas

- ¡Podrías guardar silencio por un momento!

- Bueno… si, pero primero te entregare mi regalo y luego caminemos juntos hacia la escuela

- Esta bien

- ¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ulqui-chan!

- Idiota… no me gusta que me llames así

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, te ves lindo cuando pones esa expresión de inocencia

Los dos caminaron hacia la preparatoria de la ciudad, donde el único tema de interés es esa la vestimenta encontrada en la puerta de su casa, hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, ella lo detuvo con un abrazo fuerte y le susurra a su oído

- Espérame aquí, ¡si!

- ¿Qué?

Sin dar una respuesta ella se fue corriendo hacia el edificio y el obedeció a la orden de Inoue recargándose sobre la pared externa de la escuela. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que ella apareció y sin decir nada le tomó de la mano dirigiéndose al salón de clases donde el abre la puerta

"_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ULQUIORRA"_

Él observa con rabia y odio sabiendo que ellos lo odian por destacar en la escuela, pero inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una de agradecimiento

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos por esta pequeña sorpresa! – volteando su mirada a Inoue - ¿Quiero una explicación a todo esto? Pero de igual manera ¡Gracias!

- Yupi, eh estado esperando por este día en la cual me dieras las gracias – sonríe de alegría mientras se va a su asiento dando brincos

- No es para mucho

El profesor llega a la puerta del salón, observa todo lo acontecido y observa a Ulquiorra de pie en la puerta

- ¡Muchas felicidades!

- ¡Gracias Tanei-sensei! Me paso a sentar a mi lugar

-O-O-O-O-

- ¡Aizen-sama!

- Ya se aproxima la hora, el sujeto más astuto entre los diez nuevos sirvientes se llevara una sorpresa donde su punto débil es su padre. Todos los humanos demuestran un punto débil y su gran fortaleza se ve caída – responde Aizen con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Pero estará bien mentir? – pregunta Gin quien se coloca el saco

- Todo esta de acuerdo al plan, y la gran participación de Urahara-san permite avanzar más rápido de lo que tenia presupuestado. Gin, Tousen a sus posiciones

- ¡si... amo!

-O-O-O-O-

El anochecer se hace evidente en la ciudad, las actividades escolares por el día de hoy se han acabado. Ulquiorra e Inoue caminan juntos para regresar a su casa no sin antes él le comenta a ella

- Mujer, necesito ir a un lugar antes de regresar a casa ¿podrás ir sola a tu casa?

- Te refieres a la carta del regalo ¿no es así?

- Si… pero llevarte a ti también implicaría un cuidado extra y no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que ve a tu casa sola

- ¡Nunca! Siempre estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo – responde ella eufórica

- Entonces no es mi problema que te suceda algo malo

- Esta bien

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la colina donde se ubica el templo, subiendo sobre la larga escalinata y al llegar al último peldaño una voz los recibe amablemente

- Sean bienvenidos – dice Aizen

- ¿Tú eres el responsable de este regalo? Pregunta Ulquiorra quien saca el traje de su mochila

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? – pregunta Aizen

- Ulquiorra, ya viste que ese sujeto trae la misma Hakama que tu – comenta Inoue

- Si, por eso no me dejare confiar por él

- Y bien, es hora de contarte el por qué estamos los tres aquí – dice Aizen haciendo referencia a sus dos compañeros de atrás

- Eso suena mas lógico – Comenta Ulquiorra

- Joven Inoue tan bella como siempre, Ulquiorra siempre sereno y frío, entiendo el por qué de esta actitud y todo es debido a tu padre

- ¿Qué sabes de mi padre? – pregunta enojado

Inoue al ver la reacción atípica de él, se aferra a su brazo tratando de tranquilizar

- Para ser directos, él y su sucia organización mato a mi padre y estoy aquí en busca de venganza – dice Aizen

- Y ¿Qué tengo que ver con la tragedia de tu padre? Y si mi padre lo mato, ¿Por que no vas a matarlo tu? Yo no tengo ninguna objeción de lo que haga

- Es muy simple, él siempre ha hablado mal de ti indicando que no le importa que todos sus actos hecho en vida, más tarde su hijo los tenga que pagar y en este ámbito estoy yo para matarte, así de simple son las cosas – responde Aizen desenfundando su katana – o si no quieres que te mate, puedes unirte a mi y entre los dos podemos eliminar a tu padre ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Nunca haré un trato así y menos contigo!

- Entonces no tengo otra elección que matarte

- ¡No! – exclama Inoue interponiéndose enfrente de Ulquiorra

- Mi bella Inoue, no es necesario que salves la vida de un hombre que no tiene corazón

- Te equivocas en todos estos años que llevo conviviendo con él ha demostrado que tiene corazón aunque lo tiene oculto y no quiere mostrárselo al mundo, en él encuentro la tranquilidad que tanto he buscado en un hombre y yo… yo… amo a Ulquiorra

- No seas idiota mujer, él nunca vera por ti ni por nadie

- ¡Cállate! Lo único que no soporto es que trates de humillar a una mujer, si tanto quieres que haga tu famoso trabajo lo haré, siempre y cuando te vayas de esta ciudad y el tema de mi padre lo he querido exterminar desde el día en que nos dejo a mi madre y a mi, saliendo mas perjudicada mi madre quien esta latente en su llegada, pero en el fondo sé que nunca lo hará y una vez que sea mayor yo mismo me encargare de buscarlo y hacerle pagar por todos sus actos

- Entonces eres bienvenido… espada número cuatro Ulquiorra Schiffer

- Vaya nombre, pero una cosa si les diré no planeo integrarme de inmediato yo mismo daré mi espacio y una vez que asesine a ese hombre ustedes se alejaran de mi vida

- Entendido… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Tanto Inoue e Ulquiorra dan media vuelta para descender de la colina ella con voz entrecortada le dice

- ¿Dime que no harás esto?

- Lo siento, pero mi padre es muy peligroso, inclusive él podrá mandar a matarte por el simple hecho de que yo trabaje para él y un día de estos ocupar su lugar, pero no quiero ese trabajo

- ¿Sobre ese sujeto de ahorita, sabes quien es?

- Si, es un viejo conocido a la cual es mi gran oportunidad de eliminarlo también, ahora acabo de recordar su rostro y su voz y esa palabra importante de "Espada" mientras tanto vayámonos a casa

- ¡Si! – responde ella – Por cierto, lo que dije hace rato es verdad

- No tienes que dar mas explicaciones – Responde él con cara sonrojada

- Que lindo es ver tus chaperones en las mejillas, no ocultes tus sentimientos y dime que me amas también no te pasara nada malo

- ¡Idiota!

Y así fue que Ulquiorra terminó festejando en lo que sería su último cumpleaños en la vida como humano.

* * *

_Este es el capitulo final del primer arco argumental, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo se publicara dentro de dos semanas, asi que mantenganse muy alertas!_


End file.
